The Devils Hypnotist
by savanablue
Summary: He remembers everything. She only remembers when he needs her to. BxE. Rated M for language, violent behaviour, extensive drug use and moments of the yellow fruit kind *On Hiatus*
1. Prologue

_**The Devils Hypnotist**_

**Author's Note: **Hi everyone! I've decided to write something. I've read so many great stories, I felt it was time to contribute instead of living vicariously through others.  
That being said, this is my first fiction, so pardon the newbie mistakes. I'm sure there will be some. Please be gentle :)

Thanks to sscana and naughtylawyered for pre reading...I love you guys *mwah*

I need to grovel at the feet of KiyaRaven and 1lavishone for fixing the horrible newbie grammatical mistakes that were made. Love you pervs hard.

One more thing, yes I may be new to this, but don't steal. Not cool.

**Disclaimer-** Stephenie Meyer owns all... Hypnoward is mine...

* * *

_**Prologue**_

How the hell did I end up in this predicament?

Oh yes…my one night stand from a singles party at Alice's house. It was the best night of my life, but now I'm beginning to rethink the whole one night stand thing.

"Bella what are you thinking about? You seem to be off in space?" Alice was giving me a look of sadness and understanding. She has been helping me through all of this mess and trying to figure out the best

way to get through this.

"Alice. I'm okay. Just letting my mind wander."

She gave me a skeptical look.

"I think it's more than that."

Indeed it was.

_**~Flashback~**_

The night of the party at Alice's, she told me to 'dress for anything' so I dressed in a midnight blue halter with a body hugging pencil skirt. I figured I'd go for the casual slash naughty librarian look. After I finished dressing, I applied my make up. I went for the smokey eye look dark grey shadow with black eyeliner, a little blush even though my natural blush worked just fine) and the final touch an almost nude lip gloss. It had been months since I'd seen any action so I figured, if there were any potentials this would be the best way to go.

Little did I know, he would walk in and rock my world.

When he walked through the door, the entire house turned to look. He was the most beautiful man I'd ever seen. He was wearing a tight black v-neck shirt, ass hugging jeans that were distressed in all the right places, Doc Martens and the best sex hair on the planet. As I was surveying him, he glanced around the room and our eyes locked. He had the deepest, suck-you-in-with-one-look green eyes. And not to mention his hair. It was most beautiful shade of copper i had ever laid eyes on. The man was sex on legs and he knew it.

As he turned to shake hands with Jasper, I caught a glimpse of a tattoo just under the sleeve of his shirt. I squinted to get a better look until he turned towards me again and my face heated up like a tomato.

It was as if he could sense my presence. the room suddenly got very hot. I couldn't move. I had tunnel vision. He was the only person I saw. My legs started to feel like cement cinder blocks had attached to them.

_Damn blush, it gives me away every time._

He gave me a crooked smile that made my panties wet and drop at the same time. My lungs refused to take a breath.

_How the hell can one smile do that?_

He started to walk towards me in a predatory way. My heart started pounding in my ears. He looked like a mountain lion going in for the kill, and I was so ready to be mauled! I turned my face away so he couldn't see the blush creeping back up. All of a sudden I felt his warm breath on my ear, and I shivered in response.

_Gah! Does he always get this reaction or is it just me?_

"You are the most exquisite creature I have ever seen." My breathing hitched and he chuckled.

"Do you want to get out of here?"

He'd been in the room for all of five minutes and he wanted to take me home_._

_Cocky much?_

I turned around and my breathing stopped. His eyes were almost black with lust. His warm breath washed over my face and I was done.

The tension between us was electric. It was as if we were drawn to each other. The hair on the back of my neck was standing on end and my stomach started to coil.

I looked around the room to let Alice know that I was leaving. Not that it was any of her business, but I didn't want to have to listen to her bitch.

He cocked an eyebrow at me, silently asking permission.

"Okay", was the only reply I could get to come out of my mouth.

He gave me a little smirk making me feel as stupid as I sounded, before grabbing my hand and pulling me through the crowd and out the led me to a car; or should I say the sex chariot that belonged too the sex god in front of me. It was a white Maserati MC Sport-line with windows tinted so dark that I couldn't see in. It was the sexiest fucking car I'd ever seen. The contours screamed sex and I wanted to fuck or be fucked on the hood. He opened the door for me without speaking a word, pulled my hand up and kissed the inside of my palm. It was the most intimate and erotic feeling I had ever experienced. This guy knew what he was doing. As I settled into my seat, he walked around to the driver's door gracefully. It looked like he was gliding. I wondered if he was aware of the hold he had on me.

_Of course he's aware, Bella, or you wouldn't be in his car right now!_

My stupid brain needed to shut up. It had been too long and this gorgeous man was taking me home. Preferably to fuck me silly, or at least to give me a mind blowing orgasm!

He turned to me, smirk still in place and said "Shall we go?"

_YES!_

I looked over at him, and nodded. Nothing else was said. It didn't need to be. We both wanted the same thing and it didn't matter how we got it.

When he turned on the engine I almost came in my seat. The purr of the powerful car was orgasmic in itself. He reached over and grabbed a case out of the glove compartment. My body started to hum with the proximity of his body to mine. He "popped" the CD in and the harsh bass of Prodigy came blaring through the speakers.

Jesus Christ, this man is an orgasm wrapped in a hot-as-fuck sex god.

He pulled onto a street that was lined with large willow trees. They were lightly swaying in the breeze and I felt like I was in a movie. Even the street was humming with sexual energy. There was nothing romantic about tonight. It was pure need and lust wrapped up into one erotic build up

.

He pulled up to a house and I almost fell out of the car.

It was big. Not just four bedrooms and nice backyard big; it was 3 floors of sheer beauty. The driveway was pitch black; it looked like it was made from slate. And the grounds? They were covered with well manicured trees and flowers. The front of the house was glass from ground to roof. I got a little nervous wondering if his neighbors would be able to see what we were doing.

"Stay here."

Those were the only words he said. I just nodded as he lifted himself from the car. He came around and opened my door and I gave him a small smile. I couldn't remember the last time someone opened my car door.

_I thought chivalry was dead_

We walked to the front door. He pushed a button - no house keys for this man. I made a mental note to ask him about that.

As we entered the house there was a large foyer that was covered in marble,and my shoes made a clicking noise on the floor. I stood in the middle of the entrance hall and waited.

He stalked over to me, turned me around and pulled me in for a rough kiss. His hands ran down my back a cupped my ass...hard.

No, there would be nothing romantic about tonight.

We backed up and the back of my knees hit something soft. I let out a squeak. Out of my peripheral vision I saw it was a circular bench. My mouth dropped open because it was the only thing in the foyer.  
It was waist high, covered in black velvet with brushed silver studs around the edges. I could imagine myself with my ass in the air waiting for him to fuck me. My panties got soaked at the thought, and of course true Bella fashion, I blushed.

_Dammit!_

He looked at me with those piercing green eyes, a small smile playing on his lips and ripped open my shirt saying,

"Now Isabella, I told you last time we met I would not be easy on you."

My eyes widened in horror.

* * *

**So...Like it...Hate it...Indifferent**

**Tell me what you thought**


	2. Moving

**A/N: SM owns all, Hypnoward is mine. Don't steal**

_**Moving**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Two Years Earlier**

_**BPOV**_

Ugh, moving day. Out of all the things I hate, which isn't a long list, moving is my Achilles heel. I swear the moving gods are never smiling on me. I have moved a total of nine times in my life. Now, seeing as I'm 22, this is a large number.

My mother, the flighty, I-can-never-stay-in-one-place-too-long type, decided that whenever she got bored we would move. Usually this happened when she and her latest boyfriend were on the outs. Shaking my head to rid these thoughts, I stared at the boxes that were strewn out all over my dorm room. Last week of college, I sighed. Now was the time that we are supposed to spread our wings and fly out to the world.

I was nowhere near ready. I studied English and graduated with honors. Looking back on my 4 years, I wondered if I should have studied something different. By the time I realized that my degree would get me nothing but a teaching position or perhaps a job as a Librarian, it was too late. I had put in 3 years, so I figured I should finish.

In two weeks I was starting my new job at a Chicago publishing house. Yup, assistant to the assistant to the Editor in Chief. So I would be fetching coffee and shredding documents and doing general gopher duties. Even though it upset me that this was the best my degree would get me, I was relieved that I had actually found a job. I had sent my resumes to about fifty libraries and I would estimate double publishing houses. I was extremely thankful that I got a bite.

Yes, the move would be difficult, but I needed to plants my roots. I had no ties to anything and Renee was somewhere across country.

With a sigh, I looked at the boxes and frowned. I hated packing.

"Bellllllaaa," Alice sang out. "Why are you sitting on your bed with nothing packed?"

I looked at her and grimaced.

"Alice, I do have things packed, I just hate it so much." She was looking at me with a scrunched face.

"No matter, I will have all this stuff packed before you know it. Besides, we need to get going."

I stood up and walked over to my bookshelf. So many books, all very worn, but I loved them. Reading was my passion and always would be, but reading didn't get you a real job.

I ran my fingers over my tattered books while looking at Alice. She had her hands balls deep in a box. I think it may have been clothing. She looked up from the box**.**

"Are you taking all of these shabby clothes with you?" She grimaced. "You're going out into the real world Bella, you need grown-up clothes. These sweatpants and torn t-shirts aren't good enough."

I stood with my mouth open while I could see the wheels turning in her head**. **I pulled the offensive pants from her.

"Alice, just because you dress like you fell off the runway, it doesn't mean I need to as well."

She let out a high pitched squeal.

"We are going shopping," she said while jumping up and down clapping her hands. "I know the perfect stores for you to get exactly what you need!"

I covered my face in my hands and groaned.

"Alice, you know I hate shopping. There's nothing wrong with the clothes I have now!" This didn't deter her.

"Nope, we are going shopping when we get back to Chicago, and I won't take no for an answer."

She huffed while giving my clothing a look as if they were the devil himself.

"Fine," I yelled exasperated. "Whatever, can we just finish and get the hell out of here? It's bad enough knowing that I'm going to lose half this shit on the way."

She just laughed. Thank god for her that we had been friends since High School. I was new; she bounced over and introduced herself like a crazy banshee. From that day on we were inseparable. She was my rock, my confidante and my best friend. So us moving in together was the only way to go. I swear the only way we will separate is if one of us gets married, and that's still in question.

After a painful three hours, 18 boxes and a crap load of garbage bags, we had the truck loaded. We hit the road without looking back.

After five bathroom breaks, four food stops and a lot of arguing about music, we reached our house. I had never been so happy to see anything in my life. Jasper was waiting on the sidewalk with a huge grin on his face. I think he was more excited about Alice coming than me, but whatever. She bounced out of the truck right into his arms. They shared a deep kiss, which I felt the need to look away from.

"Hey darlin'," Jasper said as I got out of the truck.

"Hi Jazz, we're here. Are you excited?" My face must have deceived my feelings as Jasper walked swiftly over and gave me a hug.

"Are you OK, how was the drive?" I looked at him, his face filled with worry, probably because he knew Alice's driving and my pure hatred of moving.

"Ya, I'm good, just tired. It was a long drive. I just want to get my stuff unloaded and go to bed." Jasper gave me a knowing smile**.**

"Of course Bella, we get this done and then we can catch up later." I sighed and thanked Jasper for being so understanding.

Three days, one great night sleep and 16 empty boxes later, I was still knee deep in items that had yet to find a place. I scanned my new room; it was a dark navy blue, almost black with pewter accents. It was my heaven. As I was pondering the things that I needed to buy, like a desk and maybe another dresser, Alice came in my room and fell onto my bed.

"So, Jasper is having a party tonight. We are invited, obviously, but you need to find something to wear**.**" I knitted my eyebrows together.

"Why do I need to dress up? I am not looking for anything and I really couldn't care a less about a bunch of Jasper's drunk friends trying to get laid."

Alice let out a very unlady like snort.

"Whatever Bella. We haven't been to a party in a while... we need this. Besides, it will be fun. A 'getting to know you, welcome home' kind of thing."

She eyed my closet with an almost painful expression.

"So dress for anything, you never know right?"

I shrugged my shoulders and nodded.

"OK, whatever. Maybe it will be fun," I stated with mock enthusiasm.

She giggled and told me she'd be back to do my hair and make up later. After I got out of the shower, Alice was on me like a flash. She was pulling, teasing and poking me anywhere she could. After a few profanities and 'enough Alice''s, I was ready. I looked good, but didn't care. I was tired from unpacking and wanted to stay in my bed and read a book or something. I slipped my shoes on and made my way downstairs. There were a few people already there. I went to get a drink from the kitchen - lots of alcohol was in order for this evening. I didn't know anybody here so I wasn't comfortable.

About two hours in, I was drunk, like really drunk and feeling very good. I swayed to the rhythmic beat of Prodigy and danced my ass off to Shakira.

The last thing I remember was being pulled by my waist out of the kitchen.

I woke up the next morning with a fucking horrible hangover; it had been a while since I last got drunk. I groaned when the sunlight hit my eyes. I was also very sore. After much discussion with my self, I got out of bed and went to take care of my basic needs. After brushing my teeth and pulling a brush through my hair I looked in the mirror. My lips were swollen and I had what I think might have been a bite mark on my neck, my wrists were red and my thighs were killing me. What the fuck happened last night? I wracked my brain to remember what happened. I came up with nothing. I decided I would ask Jasper or Alice. They would give me the missing information I needed. I padded into the kitchen to see a very tired Alice. I smirked; looks like I wasn't the only one who had a rough night.

"Morning Alice," I said as I made my way over to the coffee pot. She just grunted in response. I let out a small chuckle. She was hurting.

After getting my coffee I sat down at the table. I was just about to ask Alice what happened last night but Jasper flew in. He looked like he had stuck his finger in an electrical socket, his hair was all over the place and he had dark blue circles under his eyes.

"Rough night?" I asked as I went to take a sip of my drink.

Nothing. He made a bee line to the coffee. He held one finger up telling me to wait. After he took his first sip he answered. "You could say that, but so worth it."

He was smiling over at a very grumpy Alice.

I turned back to Jasper and quirked an eyebrow.

"Hey Jazz, do you remember anything from last night?"

Jasper gave me a thorough once-over before his eyes suddenly zoned in on my neck. His eyebrows rose in an expression of surprise, but it quickly faded into a smirk**.**

"Not really, but it looks like you had a good time," he said in a low voice while trying to mask a chuckle. I just glared at him.

I turned to look out the window and sighed. The sun was just starting to warm the kitchen and a breeze blew through the window bringing with it the light floral scent of lilacs. I loved this time of year. The flowers were blooming and the smell of freahly cut lawns invaded my senses. A fresh start. I ran my fingers over my wrist and groaned.

"I can't remember anything; all I know is what I see. I obviously made out with someone, but I don't remember anything!" I covered my face with my hands.

I felt nothing but embarrassment. Alice, who had been quiet up till now, started giggling.

"Hm, seems like you had fun though, she teased as she pointed to my neck. I groaned and left the kitchen.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o**

Two weeks later we were having another party. Alice was bouncing off the walls with excitement and I was cringing. I had wracked my brain to figure out what the hell happened last party.

Nothing...Niente_. Fuck._

I kept asking Alice and Jasper if they remembered me leaving with someone or if I passed out on the front lawn. All I got were 'don't knows' and shoulder shrugs. I was beyond pissed. I hated that somebody knew what happened and they just disappear into thin air. Hopefully I would see them tonight. Maybe it would come back to me if I saw a familiar face.

That's how I ended up here, in my room, looking at my closet. Oh yes… my one night stand from a singles party at our house. It was the best night of my life, I think, but now I was beginning to rethink the whole one night stand thing.

"Bella, what are you thinking about? You seem to be off in space." Alice was giving me a look of sadness and understanding.

She had been helping me through this mess**. **Together we had tried to figure out what the hell had happened, but so far it was all still a blank.

"Alice, I'm okay, just letting my mind wander." She gave me a skeptical look**.**

"I think it's more than that. Are you thinking about him? You know this happens every time."

Indeed I was. Who could forget that man? I'd be willing to bet not one person.

Unless you are me.

_**EPOV**_

"Is that good baby," Jessica asked while looking up at me through her lashes.

"Mmm, you know it is." I internally rolled my eyes at this blatant lie.

I looked down at her mouth wrapped around my cock. She smiled up at me. She was always willing and able to meet me anytime, anywhere. As she took me completely in her mouth**, ** swirling her tongue around my very large and very hard member, I let out a low groan. I wrapped my fingers in her hair and thrust forward. She wasn't the best at giving head, but right now, she was serving her purpose.

I needed release, and with the current position we were in, I wasn't going to get it. I stood up and slammed into her mouth hard. She almost choked from the sheer force of my thrust. I gripped her hair harder and pulled. She let out a moan. Oh yes, she liked it rough. As she started to run her hands up my thighs, I slipped them away. There was no way she was going to have my cock in her pussy. That was set aside for one person only.

Jessica didn't understand why I didn't fuck her. Sure she was good looking and she had a nice enough body, but I hate plastic and she was fucking full of it. From her face to her ass to her tits. None of it was real. Hence the most she would get from me would be a mouth fuck. She started to moan around me and I could feel myself twitch. My balls were tightening up and my breathing was becoming erratic.

"So good," I growled out.

Big fucking lie. Not so good, but I needed to get this over and done with. With her hand, she started massaging my balls faster and without warning I slammed into her mouth as hard as I could, blowing my load without any warning. I never gave a warning. If you were going to blow me, you were going to swallow. I let out a heavy breath and pushed her away from me, which caused her to fall on her ass.

I smirked as I put my sunglasses on.

She wasn't getting anything from me. She didn't deserve it. I never returned the favor. Ever. If these bitches wanted me then they could have me, but they knew not to expect anything in return.

She looked at with with the most amusing expression on her face. She was dumbfounded.

"Eddie, are you not going to reciprocate? It's the least you can do."

I turned on my heel and laughed.

"I don't fucking think so Jess, you fucking know better. When the hell have I ever gotten you off?" I asked as if she was stupid.

She frowned.

"Exactly, so don't fucking ask for something you're never going to get."

And with that I left her on the floor in the living room to wallow in her own self pity.

I glanced at my phone. "Fuck!" I yelled out. Why the fuck hadn't I received a call by now?

Jess came running outside.

"What's the matter baby?" She used her 'I think I'm sexy' voice which in reality was anything but. It actually made me cringe.

I rolled my eyes.

"Don't fucking call me baby, Jess; you had the honour of sucking me off, now you need to get the fuck out of my house."

Her jaw dropped. She looked at me like I had just killed her puppy or something. Not that I gave a shit about that, but the fact that she thought it would change my decision was funny as fuck.

As I looked at her with a small smirk on my face, waiting for her to argue, she started to cry.

"Why do you treat me like this Ba... uh Edward?" She stuttered over her choice of words.

"Jessica," I murmured, making my voice low and seductive**.** I reached out and grabbed her chin. "Get the fuck out of my house before I throw you out."

She looked at me with tear brimmed eyes before storming off .

I knew it was an asshole thing to do but I really didn't give a shit. I had packing to do and I was waiting for a phone call. Jess blowing me had done nothing to relieve the tension.

As I heard the front door slam closed I chuckled to myself. It was the same thing every time with Jess and she still kept coming back.

I walked into the kitchen to pour myself a drink. My nerves were fried. I was waiting for the call to tell me where she was.

This was the reason I was moving to Chicago. She had moved there.

The family always kept close tabs on her. They needed her. Not the same way I did.

Never the same way I did.

How her mahogany hair looked laid out across my pillow, the way she would cup her hands under her chin while she slept. I could stare at her forever and never get tired. She was too beautiful to be in this world. She was too precious to be used by them.

I sighed just thinking about her. If she knew half of what was being done to her, she'd hand me my balls on a platter. Luckily for me though she didn't even know who I was.

I would watch her from afar, just to make sure that she was safe and that the vultures wouldn't damage or take advantage of her.

I walked out to my patio and fell into the chaise. The sun was starting to set and the sky was turning pink.

Mm pink, just like her mouth.

My cocked twitched at the thought.

It had been months since I had been with her and the loss of contact was beginning to strain me. I needed her.

_**~o~o~o~o~o~o~**_

_I had her splayed across my bed in nothing but her black fuck me fuck-me pumps. She was breathing heavily, her eyes were hooded and her skin was flushed. She was waiting for me._

_I pulled out the little baggie of white powder and dangled it in front of her. She let out a low moan, bit her bottom lip and nodded. I eyed her from my position at her feet. I held her gaze and I had her. For as long as I wanted. I slowly made my way up to her stomach, placing feather light kisses on her calves and thighs. She spread her legs for me, showing her dripping pussy._

_She was always ready for me._

_I took the baggie and emptied it onto her stomach._

_She gasped in surprise._

_"Edward, that tickles," she had said in a low breathy voice._

_I smirked; this was going to do more than tickle her._

_"You know you love this shit__**, **__" I said as I fought back a groan looking at the little mountain that was just above her belly button. I slowly made my way up her calves to her thighs licking and nipping. I ran my hand across her hip and across her pussy. She was so wet. I slowly inserted one finger and curled it to reached her g-spot. The moan that came out of my beautiful girls mouth was heavenly._

_I inserted two more fingers and stated to pump hard. Her hips lifted off the bed._

_I couldn't have that. I didn't need blow all over the fucking bed._

_I pressed my hand on her abdomen and held her still. She took a sharp breath and hummed._

_As I felt her clench down on my fingers I removed them in one swift movement._

_I reached over to the nightstand and grabbed a credit card and a hundred dollar bill from my wallet. I proceeded to make four separate lines across her stomach. I sat back and almost came right there. Fuck__**,**__ she was beautiful. Her body had a thin sheen of sweat covering it. Just enough to make sure the blow stayed in place. She was so ready. I rolled the bill up and leaned into her._

_She held her breath._

_I looked up at her, licked my lips and proceeded to do a line._

_Nothing better than getting high off my beautiful girl. In anyway possible. Just her scent had me going fucking crazy. I would never get enough of her._

_She looked down at me with a shy smile._

_Fuck__**,**__ if that didn't make me hard in an instant. Fuck, what this girl did to me._

_I never forced her to partake in my extra curricular activities. She was better than that._

_I finished the three remaining lines. I was flying. I needed to fuck her._

_I took my finger and ran it across her stomach, making her shiver._

_I placed my finger on her clit and proceeded to rub, adding more pressure as I went._

_She came right there._

_That's the wonderful thing about blow, it numbs you and heightens your senses all at the same time. You feel as if nothing can top it._

_I looked into her beautiful brown eyes and all I saw was lust, passion and love._

_In one swift movement I filled her completely. I reached up and entwined our fingers __together__ so our hands were palm to palm. I needed to be as close to her as possible. She wrapped her legs around my waist and started to match my thrusts with her hips. I leaned in and kissed her with all the passion I could give her. She knew I loved her, that I would do anything for her._

_Too bad after I left she wouldn't remember me or what happened between us. But just for this moment she did remember me and she allowed me to love her the only way I could._

_I blocked that thought out as she clenched around me. She was moaning and thrashing her head from side to side. I followed immediately after letting out a low gutteral moan._

_I leaned in and gave her a loving kiss and stroked her cheek. She sighed and pressed into my chest._

_"I love you, Edward."_

_My heart clenched. She wouldn't remember any of this and I wanted her to. But I couldn't. She could never know me._

_However, the asshole in me had to make sure she was still under control._

_I looked straight into her eyes and spoke in a commanding voice._

_"Now remember Isabella, next time we meet I will not be as easy on you. You were lucky all I did was fuck you. You know it could have been much worse."_

_She bit her lip and nodded._

_**~o~o~o~o~o~o~**__  
_  
I jumped up and started pacing. Why the fuck hadn't Marcus called me yet? I knew she was there. I was told to get my ass to Chicago for fuck sakes. I swear that fucker liked to watch me sweat.

Well, sort of.

The Family knew not to mess with me. I could take them down in the blink of an eye. _Literally._

I had been invited to join the family when I was 18. They broke many laws in many countries, but the one thing they were sticklers about was age. You needed to be age of majority before they would even approach you. My father had been upset with my decision but came to the realisation that I would have been sucked into the underground at some point. My father hated this type of life. I grew up in a middle class neighborhood and went to regular schools. My parents tried very hard to keep daily life normal. We would partake in family outings such as the zoo and outdoor art shows. It was the only way they could explain my constant need for sunglasses. In school the excuse was that I was sensitive to light and I need to have my eyes covered at all times.

Little did anyone one know the real reason. So when The Family offered me a position as a foot soldier I fucking jumped on it. Money, cars and bitches at your fingertips. Who the fuck would want anything else? I saw how they lived and the benefits they reaped. I wasn't stupid; all of their power came from fear. Not one person with whom they did business respected them. Hell, I didn't even respect them. Who the hell gets off beating the shit out of people because they can't afford to "pay" for your protection? Fuck, they were paying for protection from the very people who were out to destroy them.

My phone ringing brought me back out of my inner ramblings.

"This is Edward**.**"

"Hey Edward, Marcus here."

I rolled my eyes at his stupidity. He knew I was waiting for his call. Asshole.

"Where do I need to meet Aro?" I asked.

"He said to meet him at the office, and that you'll know where it is."

"Ya, I know where it is. Who will be there?"

Marcus stayed silent for a beat before letting out, "Everyone involved."

I was beginning to get irritated. I hated not being face to face with people. I could get whatever the hell I needed when I looked them in the eye.

"So make sure you're dressed appropriately," he snickered.

"Fuck off Marcus, you think I don't know how to do my fucking job?" I spat back.

"No man, I was just messing with you! Would you chill the fuck out?" he yelled back to me.

I hung up the phone without saying bye. He didn't fucking deserve it. None of them deserved my patience. They needed me to get to Isabella. I was the only one that had an insider that they knew nothing about. They always asked how I got my information on her. I would proceed to tell them in a polite way to fuck off.

I made a mental note to contact Jasper. Luckily for me, he was in the same situation as Isabella. However, Jasper had a different look into my life. To him I was an editor that owned several publishing houses, so it came as no surprise when Isabella had received a job offer from one of them. He never said anything though. He knew his place. Nor did he ever try to interfere with my dealings with her. He was not aware of what I could do, but he knew enough to keep his nose clean and out of my business.

I liked Jasper. Fun, easy going and easy to talk to. I only used my ability on him when we needed to push for information. Mostly about Isabella and her whereabouts. Besides, he was fucking my friend's sister. We could easily take her away and he wouldn't be able to say shit about it.

I got changed and walked out to my car. I loved my fucking car.

Maserati sport line, white and it was the mother of all pussy grabbers. I never had to worry about going home alone. Ever.

I pulled up to one of my offices. They liked to meet me on my own turf. I think they believed that if they did so I wouldn't lash out. _Stupid fuckers._

As I stepped into the elevator, I decided that I was going to fuck with them. I took off my sunglasses and placed them in my jacket pocket. I didn't need them inside and when they caught sight of me, there was a definite guarantee that one of them would piss their pants. I smiled as I admired my refection in the mirrored elevator doors. I needed to shave and get a haircut. I pulled out my phone and added this to my to do list in my calendar.

I heard the ding the elevator made and stepped out. There was nobody standing in the reception area so I guessed they were in one of the boardrooms. I checked my appearance once more. My eyes were dark and angry. I hated that I needed to meet with them. I didn't like using Isabella like this, but she was important to Aro and his day to day activities.

I stepped into the boardroom and saw Aro and Marcus sitting beside one another, talking quietly.

I cleared my throat to make my presence known, and if I hadn't prepared myself, I may have fallen to the floor laughing.

Aro's eyes bugged out of his head and Marcus let out a little squeak.

Like the smug bastard I was I smirked at them and walked farther into the room. Aro sank into his seat and Marcus closed his eyes and stated talking to himself. No doubt saying a prayer.

I pulled out a chair and sat down. I wanted to get this done and over with. I hated waiting for instructions. I had been here before and knew what I was supposed to do. However, Aro seemed to think that we needed to meet face to face. I knew he was nervous. We hadn't needed Isabella's assistance in a few months. He had never been worried in the past, so I was curious to see what would come of this meeting.

I placed my sunglasses over my eyes and addressed Aro.

"So can you tell me why the fuck I've been called down here? Is this assignment different from the others?"

"No, it's not," Aro spoke calmly. "We need the same intel from Isabella, but seeing as it's been a while, I just wanted to make sure everything was on the up and up?"

I smirked. He had no clue what I did with Isabella. Yes, I got the information that I needed, but that was achieved at the end of the evening. I always wanted my girl in body and spirit first. Then I moved on to her mind. My girl was smart. I mean, off the charts intellegent. She could runs circles around the asses in this family and easily put them all to shame. Unfortunately she had inside information about one of our enemies. So her joining the family was out of the question. We needed her to maintain plausible deniabilty.

That's where I came in.

* * *

**Like, Hate, Indifferent**

**Let me know**


	3. The Club

**A/N: SM owns all. Hypnoward is mine. Don't steal.**

* * *

_**The Club**_

_**EPOV**_

One AM.

One motherfucking AM.

Felix was going to shit a brick. I was supposed to be at the club already. Not that Felix _motherfucking_ Volturi would say anything, but it made me want to disfigure his face when he started whining.

We had a meeting scheduled to go over some of the drops that needed to be made. I already knew this shit inside out. Why I had to meet with them was beyond me. I swear he was going to end up in the bottom of the fucking Chicago River if they didn't back the fuck off. Last time I checked I was not 19, I was 35 and did not need to be babysat 24/7. I mean, did these dip-shits not learn from past encounters that it was completely unnecessary? Obviously not.

I had gone to a meeting with Aro and the rest of The Family. To say it was exhausting would be an understatement. Being stuck in a room with about 14 pompous asses was enough to make ones head explode. The arrogance and idiocy in one room... just awful. The women of the Family were dressed like they were about to go to a wedding and the men looked like a bunch of bums. I, of course was never looked at. I would catch Renata, Aro's wife, sneaking side glances in my direction. Yeah, she wanted to fuck me but that was never happening. She looked like a fucking cat. Her eyes had so much make up on it made them look narrow. I snorted at this. She was the boss's wife and even I have my standards. I could sleep with whoever the hell I wanted.

They wanted to discuss the ongoing issue with Emmett. He was a major thorn is our side and was wreaking havoc in all circles. If that boy would just keep his mouth shut my job would be easier. He had managed to piss of the Russian, Italians, Chinese and Irish families. I mean how stupid can one man be? He has his hands in every one's pocket and his nose in every one's business. On top of that he was a major crack head. Sure I dabbled in blow and weed, but I would hardly call myself an addict. Emmet was high all the time. I was surprised his ass hadn't landed in jail or six feet under. Each family had their designated turf. Emmett had seemed to start a fucking fire in each one. The Russians, our toughest competition were big on gambling. They owned many banks and small businesses that assisted pushing the money through. If you wanted your money to get cleaned they were the people to owned almost all of the illegal gambling rings in Chicago. The few people who tried this and failed to pay up... well, I'm not quite sure where they landed. But it was solid fucking knowledge that they didn't get in their beds. Well at home. Sure we had a few but they were of little interest. We had our eye on the prize.

Isabella.

She had so much knowledge at her fingertips and she wasn't even aware. I spent countless hours working her over to get the information we needed. And I enjoyed every single one. She was heavenly. I could never get enough of her. I always got a sense of loss when I had to make her forget. I would remember the time we spent together, she on the other hand, would have no clue. I knew I shouldn't have gotten so involved but I couldn't not. The way she looked sitting crossed legged on the bed with a beautiful mountain of blow balancing carefully in her hands. They way her hair fell in her face when she would bend down and bring the straw to her nose. I always made sure that she never had too much. We didn't need her to become an addict. I was usually the one who partook in the festivities.

Fuck, I was getting hard just thinking about it.

I sat on the edge of my bed trying to decide what to wear. I knew this was a meeting of sorts but it was taking place in a club. This meant pussy and drugs. I did not want to wear a suit for that. The last thing I needed was to get a $5000 suit vomited on. That shit does not come out. I walked over to my armoire and pulled out some darkwarsh button fly jeans, and a black v-neck t shirt. I had about 500 of them but why mess with a good thing? Besides, casual outfits like this were guaranteed pussy. And I needed that tonight. It had been over a month since I had been with her. I made my way over to my shower and turned the water on. I loved my shower. There were jets along each wall and they all hit a certain part of my body. An excellent substitute for a masseuse. I stepped in and let the water wash over me. I groaned at the contact. I could feel my muscles starting to loosen almost instantly. I pressed my head against the tiles, wrapping my hand around my cock and slowly started pumping as I remembered my last encounter with Isabella.  
_  
"I want to get high and then you can fuck me." She ran her finger over her breasts and dipped it into her cleavage. I crawled up the bed slowly. In any normal situation I would have pounced, but she had about five grand worth of blow sitting in her hand. I really didn't want that shit to go to waste. As i made my way up, I placed light kisses on her legs and thighs. She tried hard not to squirm. I loved that I could do this to her. When I reached her lap she handed me the straw. Usually I did blow through money, but Isabella felt that she got too much. So when she wanted to do a line, she used a straw. I moaned... loud. I loved to watch her do lines. So fucking hot. Yes, it was fucked up, but that was me. She slowly pulled the straw to her nose and inhaled, then her head flew back and brought with it her beautiful mahogany hair._

_I needed to fuck her now._

_I carefully moved the mirror onto the night stand and hovered over her. She had a silly grin on her face and her eyes were hooded. She was looking at me like I was something to eat. I pushed her back on the bed and ripped her shirt open. She let out a small squeak, then with a force I did not know she had, she ripped my shirt open causing the buttons to fly all over. I sat up and pulled the shirt off. I didn't care how many shirts got ruined if she kept doing that. I leaned over her and whispered_

_"That was hot as fuck, you need to do that again next time we're together."_

_She blushed. I was done. I made quick work of her jeans and tossed them across the room. I turned back to look at her and slowly, oh so slowly, she parted her knees for me. I growled and with no warning I grabbed her hips and thrust into her. She screamed out and wrapped her legs around my waist. I held onto her hips and thrust quick and hard. I needed release soon. Isabella opened her eyes, and with a smirk on her face brought her hand down to her clit. I stopped moving immediately and watched her. Just sitting still in her hot warm juices was killing me. She was making slow lazy circles. I almost came right there._

_"Isabella, you want this to end quickly? Because doing that shit makes me crazy!" She shifted her hips and started moving faster. I couldn't fucking hold it. I started thrusting harder and faster. Her breaths were coming out fast and hard._

_"I'm going to fucking cum, Isabella and you are going to cum with me." I pushed her hand out of the way and pinched her clit. Hard. She screamed out and clamped her pussy down on me. That was my undoing one more thrust and I came in her. Hard. The sheer force of my orgasm almost knocked the wind out of me_

_I rolled off of her, panting hard. she rolled over onto her side and nuzzled her head into my chest. I was never into post fuck cuddling but with her it was a must. I loved the feel of her soft curves pressed against my body. She hitched her leg over my waist and took a deep breath "God you smell so good. I swear I'm gonna bottle your smell and make millions." I looked over to her and smiled. She was looking at me with innocence, trust and love. My hand made it's way to her face from it's own volition. I ran my thumb across the apple of her cheek. Her face was flushed and was covered in a thin layer of sweat. I pressed my lips to her forehead. If I could bottle this moment and keep it for myself I would. Nothing and I mean nothing was better than having her in my arms._

_"You are so fucking beautiful, and I wish we could stay like this forever." She let out a small giggle and ducked her head into my chest. I cringed. This was the moment I was not looking forward to._

_I placed my finger and her chin and lifted it to meet my eyes._

_"Isabella, you are my world and I cherish nothing more than our time together." The words fucking broke me. I had repeated them so many times over the years but it never got easier. I took her chin between my thumb and fore finger and looked right into her gorgeous chocolate brown ones. She let out a small sigh, smiled and whispered, "I love you"._

_My heart broke._

_Within minutes she was asleep, a smile adorning her lips and her hands placed under her face. She was an angel. My angel. I got up and searched for my clothes. I slipped my boxers on then walked around the room. When I located my pants I pulled them on roughly. I hated this part of the night. with a frown I pulled my shirt on and scoured the room for the buttons. I let out a small yelp as my big toe hit one of the chairs. After finding all the buttons and making sure the room was in the same state as before I made my way over to the bed. I slowly ran my hand down her face, arm and ended at her foot. I watched her sleep for about five minutes, leaned over and placed a kiss on her forehead and cheek. I took one last glance around the room, opened the door and once again left with a heavy heart._

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

I pumped a couple of more times and grunted my release onto the tiled wall. I pressed my forehead against the wall, panting. Fuck what that girl did to me. After quickly washing my body and making sure all remnants of my self love session washed down the drain, I stepped out and wrapped a towel around my waist. I wiped the mirror down with my hand. I needed to shave but just didn't feel like it. This wasn't a formal meeting. It was a 'can you please tell me what the fuck is going on?' meeting. "I'm gonna need to get high," I said to my reflection. With a sigh I walked out and got dressed. I looked in the mirror once more, tried to fix my fucking hair; hair that kept telling me to fuck off on a daily basis. I spritzed my cologne, shoved my wallet and keys in my pocket, hung my sunglasses on my shirt and headed out.

The drive to the club was short. It was about 20 miles from my house but I had a lead foot so I made it there in ten minutes. I pulled into the parking lot and looked for a spot as far away from the door as possible. I could tell the club was packed just by the number of cars sitting outside. Yes it was anal, but I didn't want to get one fucking scratch on my baby. I stepped out of my car and made my way to the door. Demetri was standing outside. I groaned. Demetri was a fucking peon in The Family who thought he was the shit. Fucking douche. He tried every which way to get on my good side. As I neared the door, I noticed that Demetri was packing. What the fuck? He never had a gun on him. I walked up to him pointed at the gun and cocked an eyebrow

"What the fuck is this? And since when do you watch the door packing?"

"There is a problem with Emmett that has made it mandatory for me to carry this. He's inside shooting his mouth off. Aro is pissed as fuck and has been waiting for you," he said while shaking his head.

"Fuck!" I said to myself. Emmett was causing shit and Aro was probably about five feet away from him. This was not going to end well.

I pushed the door open and took in the scene. The air left my lungs. The beat pumping through the club, the bodies crashing against each other under the dimly lit dance floor and the smell of sweat and sex engulfed my nose. I didn't need to see. The walls were covered with navy blue and silver silk drapes. The brushed silver sconces that adorned the walls let just enough light to see where you were going but not showing you any particular thing. It was intense. The vibe encompassed me and drew me to the bar. I needed a drink. As I slowly made my way through the sweaty bodies and tall black tables, I spotted my conquest for the night: gorgeous, blond and by the looks of her outfit had a tight little ass. I leaned forward on the bar, resting my forearms on the slate top. She looked over and smiled.

Yes, this was going to fun. As she made her way over to me I flashed my crooked grin. She faltered. She quickly regained herself and made her way over to me.

"What can I get you?" she asked with a small smile. _Perfect._

I was just about to order a Gentleman Jack on ice when I heard a loud crash. I swung around, almost knocking the stool down.

"Emmett!" I spat while glaring in his direction.

I stalked over to him like a lion hunting for his prey. Emmett was the king of ass-hats. He was loud, obnoxious and an all around know it all. The fucker even tried to weasel his way into each and every Family. And he had succeeded - to some degree. He wasn't in with Aro, but I swear to fucking God, he was going to die trying. Aro looked down on him. Found him to be useless. He would break easy under pressure, something that was frowned upon. If you were in with a Family, then you took the oath and remained loyal till the end. Emmett was not like this. He would fucking sing like a canary to the highest bidder. I don't think he took into account that he might be killed not paid out.

As I made my way across the bar, it was like the sea parted. Everyone moved out of my way. I wasn't known to everyone, but my posture and mood was enough to let people know I was not to be messed with. When he was about one foot away I lunged and had my hand around his throat and his body pressed up against the wall. He looked at me with wide eyes.

"What the fuck, Edward?" he sputtered. His breathing was cut off and if I kept my hand on his throat for a few minutes longer he would be out.

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"What the fuck are you doing? Are you trying to cause shit?" He stared at me then smiled.

I saw red.

My palm slammed into his nose. The crunch of his bones breaking couldn't even be heard even by those standing close. Aro cocked his eye brow at me and gestured for me to take it to another room. I grabbed Emmett by the collar of his shirt and dragged him to the back room. There was a guard at the door, but he let me by without question.

I threw him onto the couch and glanced around. In the corner was Felix, the controller. He was sitting with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth counting money. There were stacks upon stacks of bills. Most likely hundreds, but depending on whether they were looking to clean or to put in the safe, it could have been dollar bills. 

I could hear Emmett gasping for breath and groaning in pain. Yeah, I smashed that assholes nose in and didn't even offer a towel to clean up. Serves him right. I did an about face and made my way over to the bar on the other side of the room. I needed a fucking drink. With the commotion caused by Emmett I had not gotten my drink. I smiled. Gianna, gorgeous brunette with legs that went on forever, was standing there my drink in hand waiting. I smiled at her and took the glass. She smiled back, I gave her a wink and downed it in one gulp. She pointed to the bar and I saw the powder that would calm my nerves. I walked over, rolled a hundred dollar bill and did one of the three lines that were laid out for me. I needed to be high to deal with Emmett. I turned around, cleaned my nose with of any residual powder and calmly made my way over. I sat down beside him and handed him a towel. I figured this might help with our discussion. I may be busting his nose beyond repair if he didn't answer my questions. His eyes were already starting to bruise.

"Emmett, what the fuck? _Why_ are you starting shit in front of Aro?" I pushed the towel to his nose causing him to wince. "It better fucking be good or I _will_ kill you." He frowned at this statement.

Emmett let out a sigh "Dude, Kosta has a lot of money that's going to need cleaning. I know he has people do it for him, but I want in!" He shifted in his seat. "Besides, Aro is fully aware of what is going on. He asked me to come here to see if I knew of any other offers on the table." He shrugged. My mouth dropped open, I snapped it shut before he saw.

"What do you mean Aro is aware of what's going on? I'm not even aware of this."

"I don't know, man," Emmett said shaking his head. "All I know is that he wants in. _I want in._ The other families have no clue about this. It's a huge amount of money, close to a quarter of a billion dollars." I stared at him in shock. How the fuck did I not know about this? Aro was fucking hiding something. That's probably why he scheduled a meeting in the club. No members of the other families ever came in here. This was Volturi territory.

I got up and started pacing the room.

"Emmett, when is the drop supposed to happen? Does it need to go through the publishing house? How long has Aro known?" I was throwing questions at him left, right and centre. The same question kept running through my mind; why the fuck was I out of the loop?

Emmett stood up, still holding the towel to his face. "Edward, go and talk to Aro, he's the one with the fucking information. Why the fuck do you think I'm here?" He yelled exasperated. In a split second I was in his face, staring him in the eye. He dropped to the floor immediately. When the fuck will people ever learn?

I walked over to Gianna and smiled. She already had my second drink and my second line waiting for me. I drank my Jack in one fluid motion and inhaled the blow that was waiting for me. I ran my finger through the remaining and rubbed it onto my gums. No need to waste.

I glanced around the room one more time, Emmett still out cold. I placed my sunglasses on and called out, "Gianna!" Her head popped up from behind the bar and she smiled.

"Make sure you get someone to take care of this asshole. He won't remember shit, so he needs to dropped somewhere away from here. Is that clear?" She nodded quickly. I walked by Felix, giving him a small nod as I left the room.

As I stepped back out into the club I spotted Aro right away. I clenched my fists. I was so fucking pissed that he had not made me aware of any of this, and felt that I was not privy to this information. I walked over cool and collected and then dropped down into the chair right across from him.

"Aro." I nodded

"Edward, good to see you. Did you deal with Emmett?" He smiled a cool smile. I wanted to fucking take him out. All I would need to do would be the simple act of removing my sunglasses. My palm twitched. I needed to keep them on when having a meeting with Aro. The fact that he would almost piss his pants in fear when I didn't have them on made me feel good. He may be the boss, but I held all the cards. Which was why my blood was boiling with the knowledge that he had not been forthright with me.

"Edward, I am assuming that Emmett made you aware of the situation." His nonchalance was starting to grate on my nerves.

"Yes Aro." I said through gritted teeth. "I want to know why the fuck I was not aware of this deal?"

Aro cocked an eyebrow at me. I was the only who could speak to him like this. I shifted my sunglasses and he squirmed in his seat. I smiled inwardly.

"Edward, my boy, this is what this meeting is for. Kosta has some money that needs to be moved. He's not aware that we know and I want to keep it that way." 

I looked at him suspiciously. "How the fuck does Emmett know then? I mean, that kid has the biggest mouth in Chicago for fuck's sake!" I was shaking my my head in disgrace. How the fuck did this stay quiet? He was in the club for Christ's sake.

"Aro, how the fuck is Kosta going clean all this money? I mean, there is only so much he can do at one time."

Aro smiled and took a sip of his drink. "Well, that's where you come in. He will be filtering through one of the publishing houses. We already have someone on the inside to make sure it gets put through Isabella's department."

My leg started to bounce under the table. It had been so long since I had seen her, this information made me burst at the seams.

"When is this going to happen? I mean, this is going to take some time."

"It will be happening sometime next week. He has accepted about twenty new authors. This is how he's getting it cleaned. It will be their advance for their early chapters." He was shaking his head. "I don't know who in the hell will believe that these unknowns are worthy of these large sums of money." I just shrugged. I didn't care. Not my concern. I had a legitimate reason to see Isabella. That was all that mattered.

I nodded my agreement with Aro and stood up "Are we done? I have somewhere to be and I need to make sure that Emmett was disposed of properly."

Aro waved me off. "Yes, we are done. For now. I will be in touch to let you know when and how to proceed." I nodded my agreement and left the table. I had a beautiful blond to take care of.

I made my way over and leaned against the bar on my forearms and watched her. She was beautiful. I needed to fuck her. Now.

I made my way behind the bar. She hadn't even noticed me. This wasn't a surprise. From the time I had come in, then dealing with Emmett and having my meeting the bar had gotten more busy. She was all over the place. But each motion was fluid. Even though it was busy as hell, she paid careful attention to each customer and was always ready to re fill their drinks. I walked up behind her and and pushed her hair away from her shoulder and whispered_,_ "Come with me." She raised and eyebrow and smiled. I took her hand and gestured to the other guy who was working behind the bar. She caught on quickly.

"James, can you take over for a bit? I have some business with Mr. Cullen." He rolled his eyes and waved her off. I smirked.

I made my way through the crowd to the back door and pushed it open. I gestured for her to go ahead.

"After you gorgeous."

She gracefully walked through the door and leaned against the wall.

The alley was dark and we were hidden out of sight, but still, the possibility of someone coming outside was there. I glanced over and saw she was biting her lip and wringing her fingers together. I smiled and made my way over. I leaned in and started to kiss her neck. I pushed my hand into her hair twisting it and lifting it off her neck. I ran my nose over the pulse point there. It sped up. _Lovely. _

I moved my hands from her hair and ran them down her body. I made slow circles on her hips and gently grazed her heat. She was ready. I grabbed the hem of her dress and pushed it up quickly. I couldn't wait. She leaned in for a kiss. I jumped back, "I don't fucking think so!" I spun her around so her breasts were pressed against the wall. With my foot, I kicked her legs apart. She let out a quiet moan. With deft fingers I unbuttoned my pants and thrust into her full force. She let out scream.

I leaned in and whispered in her ear "Don't make a sound. You don't want someone coming out here to see what's going on do you?"

She shook her head and I could see her cheek hollow. I guessed she was biting it. I dug my fingers into her hips and started to slam into her filling her to the hilt. She was breathing heavy and trying to keep her moans silent.

"Does that feel good? You like being filled with my cock," I whispered while panting heavily.

She nodded her head quickly and said, "I'm so close, baby." I gritted my teeth. The only one allowed to call me baby was Isabella. She was the only one worthy of my cock.

She pushed her ass against me. I snaked my around her waist and started to rub her clit furiously. She let out a gasp._ I know, let me make it good. _With a final thrust, I sank my teeth into her neck and exploded. She yelped at the pain then clenched down and screamed out.

I lowered my forehead to her neck. I was spent. With shaky legs I slowly pulled out of her. She was exactly what I needed.

I pulled my pants up and tucked my shirt in. I slapped her ass and lowered her dress for her. She turned around, her head still resting on the wall and smiled.

"Thank you, Edward, that was... well, there are no words." She sighed and pushed off the wall. Of course there were no words. I'm Edward Cullen, my fucking abilities always leave them speechless. _Smug bastard._ I walked over and held the door open for her. Even though I had just fucked her, I was still a gentleman.

I guided us back to the bar, my hand sitting on her hip. She made her way behind the bar, looking freshly fucked and passed me a shot of Jack. I drank it greedily. She passed me another shot and I smirked. She knew me so well. As I brought the amber liquid to my mouth I noticed a small movement to my right. I glanced over my shoulder and froze.

Isabella was here.

* * *

**Like Hate Indifferent?**

**Let me know**


	4. Slave for You

**The Devils Hypnotist**

**Holy shit! Finally. I'm sorry for the delay. This chapter was a million different things all at once. **

**I just want to thank everyone who has busted my ass to get this chapter done. All the support, listening and near meltdowns that went on.**

**Much love to my pre readers sscana and naughtylawyered... If I could send you Rob wrapped in a red bow I totally would!**

**My awesome beta jaxon22.. She writes Pound of Flesh. Not reading? Get on that now.**

**This chapter has drug use, so if this offends you don't read. It's rated M for a reason.**

**As per usual, I own nothing, but Hypnowards ass is mine. No stealing m'kay.**

**See ya at the bottom

* * *

  
**

I froze.

Isabella was in the club. This was a first. Well, think it was a first. I couldn't remember ever seeing her here before. The hair on the back of my neck stood on end.

My eyes swept over her. She was a vision. The deep red halter dress she was wearing was covered in some sort of beading that reflected the light. I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from groaning. Her breasts looked soft and supple; my hand twitched at the thought of running my thumb along the curve. Her hair was pulled away from her face, and the long silky tresses flowed down her back. I had to grip my drink tighter. The long tresses were being kept in place with some sort of clip. It would be so quick to release and have her hair fall into her face. The need to reach out and run my fingers through it was strong. Fuck, it had been so long since I'd been with her.

I held my drink to my lips with a grip so unyielding; I wasn't sure how it didn't shatter into pieces. I could feel the drops of water running down my hand and falling onto my chest. She looked stunning.

I had just fucked a girl in an alley; you would think my need would be sated. Nope. I was hard instantly.

My cock twitched. "_Down boy,_" I muttered to myself.

Then she turned, her back facing me. I almost exploded in my pants. The dress _barely_ covered her ass. It sat snug where her thigh and ass joined. This time I groaned. Loud. Thank fuck the music was blaring and ninety percent of the people were drunk so that it wasn't heard.

Her back was bare. The dress dipped so low that if I ran my finger across her skin, I could probably feel the two dimples just above her ass. What I wouldn't give to run my finger down her spine and watch her shiver at my touch. She loved when I did that. She loved the feel of my hands on her body, my hands fisting her hair. Too bad she never remembered. This was the one part of her I hated. I knew it wasn't her fault. Hell, I was the one that made her forget, it still fucking sucked though. It made me feel like an asshole. I hated doing that to her. I wished that I could just _be_ with her.

Aro would disagree. Bella was just a vessel for getting the information he needed. He was using her. Hell, I was using her. In my mind it didn't feel that way. When we were together it was just us. No one else. I relished in those times. Us in her bed, naked. Always naked. I never let her get dressed when she was with me. I needed to feel all of her all of the time. Clothes... useless. I swear, whoever the genius was that came up with that idea should be shot. Nothing better than Bella naked. Well, Bella on top of me riding my cock naked. _That_ was better.

I closed my eyes, remembering the feeling of her lowering her heat onto my cock. The intense sensation I got being sheathed inside her, feeling her tighten and relax around me. Her juices spilling around me as she came apart. I bit my lip at the thought. I reached my hand down discreetly adjusting myself. My cock was hard as steel. That bastard wanted in. Even my cock knew that it had been too long. The ache was painful.

This beautiful creature would be the death of me.

My eyes shifted. Beside her stood Alice.

_Shit! _I let out a breath. _Well at least she's not here alone._

My posture tensed. I scanned the bar for Jasper. Was he here with them? Did I forget that I needed to speak with him? I wracked my brain. Aro hadn't asked me to speak with Jasper in a while. Granted, the last time I spoke with him he had little information for us. Jasper was the go between. He would come to me for information regarding payments, due dates, what and if the authors needed anything. But his main purpose was watching Isabella. I needed to keep tabs on her and her movements. Aro didn't see her like I did. For him she was means to an end. Jasper could watch and report any out of ordinary activities The Family may be partaking in that involved any of Isabella's clients.

I moved him up the ladder quickly. He went from mail-room clerk to junior reader in the span of six months. I remembered the bitching that went on when the position opened. The previous girl who held that job had left with no notice. I snorted. If they actually knew what happened to her. When people became useless or couldn't give us the information that was needed, they were disposed of. Yes, it was cruel. Not even their families knew what happened. They just disappeared.

Bella was here. Aro was here. This could not be good.

I looked around the bar again. I noticed Aro was deep in conversation with Marcus. Either he hadn't noticed her or was ignoring it. I couldn't be sure. I needed to figure out what Isabella was doing here. I internally rolled my eyes.

_It's a fucking bar, asshole, why wouldn't she be here?_

I moved back towards the bar, never taking my eyes off of Isabella. I shook my glass towards the bartender, she made her way over quickly. From the corner of my eye I saw that she gave me a shy smile. I smirked and gave her a wink. I leaned back on the bar watching Isabella. She was was talking with a very animated Alice and. She was nodding and shaking her head at what Alice was saying. She looked a little uncomfortable, she was messing with her dress and Alice was giving her a look of _'would you give it a rest already?'_ I smiled. Bella She looked so fucking beautiful but extremely uncomfortable.

"Here you go" the the bartender said as she passed my glass back to me.

I gave her a nod and a wink then brought the glass to my lips. I scanned the bar again and saw Aro waving his hand for me to join him. I gave a curt nod and pushed off the bar in one fluid movement.

Isabella had her back to me, so when I brushed by her and inhaled her scent quickly, it went undetected. My eyes rolled back into my head. Her scent was enough to knock me over. Fuck, what I wouldn't give to run my hand across her fine ass. I shook that thought out and made my way through the crowd catching Aro's eye. He gave a small nod gesturing to the seat in front of him. I sat down in the chair and slumped back, lifting my leg so that it was resting on my knee and draped my arm over the back.

Within seconds Marcus had dropped a baggie of blow in front of me. I smiled. How well they knew me. I pulled out my money clip and took a hundred out. Aro pushed a mirror towards me along with a credit card. I had all my paraphernalia with me but I never needed to use it. They knew what I wanted. I never had to ask or remind them. I scoffed inwardly. Aro was the fucking boss, the man in charge; but just one shift of my sunglasses made him shit his pants. It was sweet.

I sprinkled the blow on the mirror, quickly cutting it into long thin lines. Marcus was watching me expectantly. I didn't share. The only person who got high with me was Isabella. Even if she didn't remember. I shook my head and rolled my bill. I took a quick glance around the bar. I wasn't sure that Aro hadn't spotted her yet and I needed to keep it that way. I brought my face down to the mirror and quickly snorted my lines.

Marcus was staring at me like a petulant child. I smirked and wiped the residue with my finger bringing it to my mouth rubbing my gums. I pushed the mirror towards him "If you want some get your own fucking shit, I don't fucking share!" He huffed, grabbed the mirror and dumped blow on it. I stood up in a flash, my chair falling back on the floor in the process and leaned over the table grabbing his shirt and pulling him to my face.

"You looked like a starving man when I took my hit and you've got the balls to dump your fucking blow in my face?" Marcus's mouth popped open and he tried to pull away. I gave him an evil smirk then flipped the mirror onto the floor then shoved him back into his seat.

"You fucking asshole!" Marcus yelled. Aro stood immediately.

He knew what was going to happen. Marcus paled. He was in deep fucking shit.

"Sit the fuck down Edward!" Aro said in calm voice.

I cocked my eyebrow at him. I didn't know what the hell he was playing but I wasn't in the mood. I leaned over, to pick my chair up picking my chair up, and sat down with a smile playing on my lips.

"You've got balls of fucking steel, Marcus. I mean really, who the fuck do you think you are?" Marcus just looked at me and shrugged. My hand balled into a fist. It took every fucking ounce of control to not connect it to his face.

"Edward, my boy, this is not the time to be getting into an argument over trivial things," Aro stated calmly. I nodded and shifted in my seat.

"What did you need me for Aro? I mean, do we have business to discuss?" I asked nonchalantly.

"We do have business to discuss, Edward. I've been told that Jasper Hale as moved up the ranks in one of the publishing houses. I believe it's the same publishing house that Isabella works for."

I stiffened. What the fuck?

I turned to look at him but. Aro turned his head away from so he wasn't looking at me. I gave a light laugh and shrugged.

"Yeah, he's moved up in the company. I haven't needed him for any information, but he's close to Isabella so I needed to keep an eye on her when I can't be there."

Aro gave a small nod, still not looking at me. I leaned forward on the table and crossed my arms.

"What is it you want or need?" I asked, cutting through the bullshit.

Aro leaned further way taking a deep breath. "I need you to ask Jasper when the new authors will be coming in and when they expect payment."

I furrowed my brow. Why in the hell would he need to know that? He could get Marcus to ask that shit. I wanted answers. I lifted my sunglasses at the same moment Aro looked at me. I stared into him. He let out a whimper then froze.

I smiled a Cheshire grin. _"That's right asshole, you can't hide shit from me."_

I needed to quickly formulate my question in my head. I didn't want Aro to be out for long. Why in the hell would he want that info? I searched my brain for the answer but came up with nothing. I pulled Aro's eyes closer to me, studying his face and asked "Why do you need that information?"

Of course there was nothing but a blank expression on Aro's face. He answered in a monotone voice "The Italians have been asking when they will be receiving their cut."

What. The. Fuck.

"Why in the hell would they want to know that? We're the ones taking the money from them." I was holding my stare, not wavering.

"They know what's going on," he answered.. "I was told to keep it from Edward."

I felt like the floor had suddenly dropped from beneath me.

What the hell was he was talking about? What did that mean 'keep it from Edward'?

Aro knew he couldn't keep shit from me. Yet he still tried. My hands curled on the table. Marcus was watching, pale as a ghost, shaking his head.

"I fucking knew something was up. Aro has been more shady than normal these past few weeks." He sighed. "I can't believe he thought he could actually keep that from you."

I was seething. Marcus had seen the changes in Aro and had said nothing. What the hell was wrong with these people? Granted I was considered a soldier. This never bothered me. I did things the way I wanted and was never challenged. This was completely new to me.

"How long has he been like this?" I asked, not taking my eyes off of Aro. I saw Marcus shrug out of the corner of my eye.

"As I said," he replied. "I've seen it the past couple of weeks, but I couldn't give you an accurate time frame. I've been at the publishing houses a lot this month."

I nodded my head in understanding. I would have to deal with this swiftly and quietly. My lip curled as I thought about the consequences of this new information. I took a deep breath and decided that I would have to deal with this without Aro's presence. I lifted my sunglasses to my face and thanked Aro for his help.

I leaned back in my chair, nodding to the waitress that was standing a few feet away to get me a drink. She nodded at me then quickly made her way to the bar. As I waited for Aro to come to and my drink to arrive, I told Marcus he better keep his mouth shut about the information he had given me. If he didn't, he would be a gruesome addition to the Chicago River. He nodded slowly, letting my words sink in as he leaned back in his chair. We were clear.

My brain was going a mile a minute. I was trying to figure out why Aro was fucking with the Italians and, in turn, fucking over everyone else. There was something I was missing but I was sure as hell going to find out.

I was brought out of my inner ramblings when the waitress placed my drink on the table. I brought the glass to my mouth just as Aro was shaking his head, like he was clearing his thoughts. I smiled into my glass. When I needed information, the person whom I was pulling it from never knew what happened. I couldn't tell you what it felt like as I've never had it done to me, but I guessed it was like daydreaming. Just getting lost for a bit then coming back. I never needed to worry. Nobody ever remembered what had happened.

"I must have been deep in thought," Aro said casually as he rubbed was rubbing his eyes and forehead with his palms. "Now, Edward, my boy, as I was saying, you need to talk to Jasper about when they will be getting payment."

I nodded and took a sip of my drink. "When do you want the answer?"

He looked at me quizzically. "As soon as possible Edward, I would like to get the ball rolling on these 'books'." He raised his fingers motioning air quotes as he said books.

"Sure, not a problem Aro, as soon as I see Jasper, I'll ask." I didn't want to leave it at that so I added, "Why do you want me to ask? Marcus can do it."

Aro stiffened. "Well, Marcus is going to be with me tying up some loose ends with the extra people we've brought in, and you will need to be in the offices making sure that everything is executed properly." I nodded while finishing my drink.

I knew he was bullshitting me but I just didn't feel like dealing with this shit right now. I was on a high of just being fucked in the alley out back, blowed up and Aro had to fucking ruin it with this. I was not impressed.

I got up from my seat, dropping my glass on the table.

"I'll see you later. I've got somewhere to be." With a quick nod I turned and walked away from the table not even looking back. I didn't give a shit about what Aro thought. Right now he was on my hit list. When I got to the bottom of this fucking mess that I had just found out about, he was dead. I walked at a languid pace back to the bar, looking out of the corner of my eye. The music was pumping, bodies were mingling and entwining against each other. When I reached the bar I leaned my head down and pressing my forehead to the cool wood.

I could feel the bass vibrating through the floor, up my body, through my spine and into my head. After a couple of minutes I felt it. A bolt of lightening being shot through me;, my body started to buzz. It was not from the bass. I knew that feeling. I craved that feeling. She was close. Very close. I turned my head.

Looking right at me with those beautiful browns eyes was Isabella.

My heart kick started, going double time. My breathing became ragged. My mouth went dry. I licked my lips to get some type of moisture on them. She was so fucking beautiful. She had no idea the power she held over me. I always made her forget. I lifted my head to her. She was holding a glass of something. It looked like a fruity drink. Fucking women and their stupid drinking habits. What that hell is wrong with beer? She saw me eyeing her drink and shrugged then blushed.

_Dammit! Why oh why does she do that? It gets me every fucking time._ I chided myself. _She doesn't know that you fucking dick!_

"I saw you leaning your head down and I thought that you were feeling sick or something," my angel said.

I grinned and shook my head. "No, I'm good, just trying to wind down. It's been a stressful night."

She nodded while taking a sip from her drink. Then just because my night wasn't hell enough, she bit her lip and gave me a coy smile. I cocked my brow. When the hell had she become so forward? Again I internally slapped myself. I never saw her outside, on her own without any of my influence. To say I was put out would be an understatement.

I was the one who went to her, not the other way around. Then a thought came to my head. Did she know who I was? Did she suddenly remember all the things we'd done together? I was starting to panic. I have never known anyone to remember but there's a first for everything. No, there's no way she remembers. I pushed those thoughts out and extended my hand to her.

"I'm Edward and you are..." I left the statement hanging, with hopes she wouldn't have a clue who I was.

Isabella took my hand in hers. "I'm Bella, it's a pleasure to meet you. I hope I'm not intruding on your alone time. I mean, now that I know you're not sick or anything." Her eyes were shifting everywhere. "I just have this feeling that we know each other from somewhere. I can't place it though." She was nervous.

I mentally patted myself on the back. I felt better in an instant. I didn't need to worry about her lashing out or some crazy shit. I smiled and pointed to her glass.

"It's not a problem. Well, Bella, would you like another drink?" She shook her head.

"No, thank you. I've already had enough and I don't feel like being drunk and not knowing how to get back to my place."

She giggled then placed her glass down on the bar.

"So Edward," she smiled when she said my name. My cock twitched. Her saying my name always made me hard, but this was different. She was meeting me for the first time.

Well, sort of.

Semantics.

I leaned closer to the bar so she wouldn't see the fucking bulge in my pants. I turned my head slightly to look at her. She was drawing circles on the bar with the water circles from the sweating glasses. I bit back a moan. I remembered the last time we were together and what those fingers had been doing. I inhaled sharply. I needed her right now. After the fucking mess with Aro, my high and my bliss from my alley fuck all but gone, I was close to peaking.

I had to go about this differently. We were in a very public place; Alice was a few feet away. At least I thought she was. I knew Alice well enough that if she had been close enough to hear anything she would have at Isabella's side in an instant. I still didn't want to take a chance. I was completely out of my element. I had never had to work for something. Ever.

I took a deep breath.

_"Fuck it."_

I turned to her, removing my sunglasses and hooking them onto my shirt. I needed her to be with me. The only way I knew how. Isabella wasn't looking at me, so I shifted myself against the bar. I needed her to look at me. See my eyes. As if she could hear my inner thoughts, she turned.

She sucked in such a deep breath that her chest rose pushing her breasts towards me. I may have drooled. I loved this part. She stood still, her chest was heaving and her breaths were coming out sharp. My mouth curled into a smirk. Her tongue darted out and ran along her bottom lip. I groaned. She was pure fucking sin.

I brought my finger to her cheek and slowly ran it down her face to her collarbone. Her skin broke out into goose bumps. _Excellent._ I slowly moved my face to her ear, lightly grazing my lips along the shell and whispered, "You want to be my good dirty girl?"

Her breathing stopped and she shivered. She turned her face to me as I pulled back. Eyes pitch black with lust and want and hunger were looking at me.

"Edward" she breathed. It was more than I could handle. My mouth crashed to hers and my hands made their way into her hair. Isabella moaned so loud, that anyone in a five foot radius must have heard. My hands snaked their way down her back and to her ass.

I squeezed hard and pulled her to me. As if on instinct she wrapped her legs around my waist, pressing her sweet heat down on my cock. It was fucking bliss. I groaned into her mouth, pushing her back onto the bar. She was ravaging my mouth. Her hands were everywhere but nowhere. Isabella's hands weren't staying in one place long enough. They were grabbing my ass, gripping my shoulders making their way to my hair. It was excruciating.

I broke the kiss panting hard then growled. "We need to get out of here right now. I can't wait any longer."

She nodded her head and dropped her legs from around my waist then crooked her finger to me, "Come Edward."

I almost did. Her voice was low, dripping pure sex and she knew what she was doing. This is how I liked Isabella: Unashamed, confident and brave. I pulled her to my body making my very hard erection known. She groaned. If we didn't get the fuck out of here I was going to cum in my pants. Yes, it had been that long since we'd been together.

I pushed us away from the bar, not letting go of her. I quickly scanned the bar looking for the closest exit. As soon as I spotted the emergency exit behind the bar, I turned our bodies in that direction, forcing Isabella to follow. Even though she was in front of me she knew exactly where we needed to go. As we passed the bartender I reached into my pocket and dropped a hundred dollar bill on the bar.

"This should cover whatever the hell she was drinking." The man just looked at me then nodded.

I pushed our way behind the bar towards the door. As soon as my hand touched the red emergency bar _Slave for You_ came on. Jesus fuck, how appropriate that this song was at that moment.

Isabella stopped dead in her tracks and spun around to face me. Her eyes had a glint of playfulness in them. I smirked and pressed my body against hers. She pulled back, tilting her head mouthing the words to me.

_**I really wanna dance tonight with you**_  
_**(I just can't help myself)**_  
_**I really wanna do what you want me too**_

This woman was trying to kill me. There was no other explanation. The shit I wanted to do with her was beyond reasoning. I needed to consume her and I needed her to consume me. I pushed the door open, the cool brisk air made me take a breath. I couldn't wait. I needed her now.

I picked Isabella up, grabbing her ass and wrapping her legs around me. I loved feeling her like this. Nothing better. Well, right now anyway. In a few minutes it would be a hell of a lot better. I groaned as her lips made their way along my neck. Her tongue making weird patterns. I shivered when she moved her mouth away. The cool air was causing my body to react in ways it hadn't before. I spotted my car under the lone street light._ Perfect._ I walked us over to my car and dropped her onto the hood. She let out a little squeak. This was going to be hard and fast. I would go slow later, but right now there was no way in hell that was happening.

She slid up to the centre of the hood, kicking her shoes off in the process. "I wouldn't want to scratch your car, Edward. I know how much you love it." A little smirked lined her lips.

I narrowed my eyes at her, my hands grabbing her thighs to pull her closer. "That's right, babygirl, but my car is not what I'm thinking about right now."

I ran my hands up her legs, pushing her dress up in the process. She let out a shuddering breath.

"Please, Edward. I need to feel you."

My hand flew to her chest, pushing her back against the hood. As I pushed she spread her legs open for me. I moaned. Loud. Her bare pussy, spread for me, shining with arousal. Thank fuck there was nobody on the street.

I pulled my jacket off and threw it on the ground. Yes I would be cursing about that tomorrow but I just didn't have it in me to care. I unbuttoned my shirt and reached behind, pulling my gun, and gently laying it beside her head. She took a sharp breath.

I undid my pants and pushed them down. My belt buckle made a soft clink when it hit the ground. I reached down into my pants pocket and pulled out my blow. I wanted to get high off my babygirl. Plus, I think she wanted some too. Her eyes were trained to my hand and followed it, licking her lips.

"That's right my dirty girl. I'm going to get high off you then fuck you hard." I tapped the baggie between my finger and thumb. "Sound good?"

She moaned and brought her hand down to her pussy slowly inserting one finger. I started to pant. She can't be doing that shit. I know she didn't remember how long it had been for us, but that shit was not cool. I was about to combust.

I slapped her away. "Aah, ah, ah, no touching. When you cum it will be all over my cock." She frowned. I smirked. Fuck she was cute when she got scolded.

I pulled my keys from my pocket and dipped one in the blow before bringing it to her nose.

"Here babygirl." She smiled and quickly inhaled the blow. I positioned myself between her legs and sprinkled some blow where her thigh met her torso. I loved doing blow off her from that spot. So close to her pussy, but just far enough that I could tease her. She giggled. "That tickles, baby."

_Fuck!_

She was the only one who could call me that. It rolled off her lips so pure and innocent. I needed her wrapped around me now. I grabbed my gun from beside her.

"Next time," I fired two shots in the air then brought my lips close to her ear then whispered, "I'm going to fuck you with my gun."

I pressed the hot tip onto her clit, she screamed out and I watched her cum before I had even touched her. I grabbed the bill and quickly snorted the line. Mother fucking bliss.

I dragged my finger through the residue and slammed my finger into her pussy. She cried out and her back arched off of the car. I watched in amazement as she pushed down on my hand, trying to get me as deep as possible. I pumped my finger slowly

"Damn, baby you're so fucking wet for me."

Isabella grunted and moaned in pleasure, her pussy fluttering around me. I smiled down at her. "You're always ready for my cock, aren't you?"

I took my fingers out and flicked her clit, then thrust them back in, hard. She opened her eyes and stared. I swear she was looking into my soul.

"Now Edward. Fuck me right now!" Her words spurred something in me.

In a flash my fingers were out, my hands gripped her thighs yanking her to me. In one swift movement my cock sank into her heat while my fingers dug into her thighs. I let out a guttural moan.

"Fuuuuck!" I started slamming into her. "Jesus fuck babygirl, I've missed this fucking pussy."

I was like a wild animal that had been denied food. She was my prey that I had gone so long without. I dropped my eyes to where our bodies were joined and let out a low moan as my my cock thrust into her.

"You like this cock fucking you?" She moaned. "You're my good dirty girl, aren't you baby." Isabella's head was thrashing from side to side, her hair moving like a wave across my hood. Her legs had snaked around my waist, pulling me deeper into her. She was screaming out expletives left right and centre.

Her hands were trying to find a grip on my hood. She was raw and untamed. I fucking loved her like this. This was my Isabella. My hand found purchase on her stomach as I thrusted harder and harder into her. I could feel her pussy tightening around me.

I gritted my teeth then yelled "Cum Isabella! NOW!"

With one last hard thrust, and my fingers pinching her clit, I came apart as her pussy clamped down on my cock. Her grip around my waist tightened as, she screamed out so loud that the sound echoed off the buildings. I slowed my pace and fell forward onto her chest. Our heavy breathing was the only thing that could be heard.

Her hands found my hair and, she tugged, forcing me to look at her. She licked her lips. "I love you, Edward, forever."

My heart broke.

Her forever and my forever were two very different things. I nodded, placing soft kisses on her stomach then slipped out of her, adjusting her dress at the same time.

"I love you too, Isabella." I pushed off the car, pulling up my pants and and fixed my shirt. Yes, total asshole move to not even remove my shoes, but as I said, I couldn't fucking wait. Isabella sat up on the hood, a goofy grin on her beautiful face. She pushed her hair back and let out a contented sigh. I smiled, bringing my thumb to her mouth running it along her lips. I lifted her off the hood a placed her gently on the ground.

She giggled. "I think my shoes are on either side of the car." I laughed and nodded.

As I watched Isabella hunt for her shoes, I bent over to pick up my jacket, internally cursing because it was covered in dirt. I was almost upright, when out of nowhere I heard the only thing that made me cringe.

"Edward?"

_Motherfucking shit!_

_

* * *

_

**So there we have it. I hope it was worth the long wait.**

**As usual... love, hate, undecided let me know**

**Jen xx**


	5. I Feel You

**Author's note:**

**Holy Hell *looks at calender* it's been a while. If anyone is still waiting on a update, I do apologize for the wait, but RL was all over the place. **

**Anyhoo, let's get to the good stuff. **

**Warning: There is drug use and gun play in this chapter. If you can't vote, don't let the door hit you on the way out.**

**Thank you to my lovely beta NaughtyLawyerEd. She found my mistakes and cleaned my mess up.**

**Song for this chapter~ I Feel You... Depeche Mode  
**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, however Hypnoward is, so don't steal.**

* * *

**I Feel You**

**I feel you **  
**Your precious soul **  
**And I am whole **  
**I feel you **  
**Your rising sun **  
**My kingdom comes **

My eyes narrowed as I looked at the woman standing before me.

"Esme" I replied flatly.

This woman, although she wasn't intimidating, made the hair on my neck prickle. She herself wasn't a danger per se, but she knew a lot of people who could fuck my shit up. Especially where Isabella was concerned.

I had met her a few years after I started working with _The Family_. She was Aro's assistant for a short period of time, then quickly moved up in the ranks to be one of the most shrewd business women out there. You couldn't tell by looking at her though. She was a tall, statuesque well put together woman. She always wore her hair up. I searched my mind for when, if ever I had seen her it down; I hadn't. Her body was curvy in all the right places, her hair was caramel and her eyes, a piercing blue, seemed like they could cut right through me. Extremely self assured is putting it mildly. She took shit from no one and could put you in your place like the best of them. If I didn't have any concern or respect her the way I did, I would have fucked her any which way from Sunday. Also, she was the only one who had a small inkling of what Isabella meant to me. She was knowledgeable in all areas of the business and knew the ins and outs of what was going on.

I turned to see Isabella standing stiff, her shoe dangling off her index finger. She was eyeing Esme with a curious look. She quickly regrouped herself and placed her hand on her hip, not caring in the least that her hair was a glorified mess or that her clothes were in a state of disarray that clearly said we had just fucked hard.

Esme tilted her head as she took us in. She raised her brow at me then just shook her head.

"Edward, I'd say it's good to see you, however, I'm not sure this is how I wanted it." She let out a light laugh and nodded in Isabella's direction.

I shrugged while straightening my shirt. "What can I say? When the mood strikes I take what I want. You should know this by now. Besides, I don't give a fuck how you wanted it or what you expected. What the fuck do you want?"

Esme made a face that clearly said _I don't agree with this_but said nothing and just nodded.

"Edward, I have some things that I need to discuss with you," her eyes moved to Isabella then back to me. "This is not the time or the place, but Aro has some concerns about your little project as well as the ever present money issues."

My eyes narrowed knowing exactly what she was talking about. The money issue was the least of my concerns. I hated that they called Bella my "project", but there was nothing I could do. Technically that's what she was. I was to get information out of her. Not fuck her. I don't think they would have cared, but I didn't want my feelings to become public knowledge. All they knew is that I met up with her, got what I needed, and left. I snorted inwardly. If they knew the truth, well it wouldn't end very well for Isabella. They couldn't do shit to me, but if they found out my true feelings and intentions where Isabella was concerned it may up with very ugly bloodshed.

I narrowed my eyes at her "what is so fucking important that you came to the club?"

Esme never came to the club. Granted it was where a lot of business was handled. She was an office girl, never really stepped foot in the trenches. I tilted my head cocking my brow as I waited for her response. She twisted her hands together then placed her palms on her thighs, probably trying to formulate a response. She knew I could get it out of her without asking. However, since it was Esme I decided to keep that part of me under wraps. Also, the fact that Isabella was standing not three feet away stopped me.

"Well, not that it's any of your business," she smirked, "I'm meeting Aro. As I said we are going to go over some of the details in regards to the money or apparent lack of money situation. There will be a small discussion about your project."

I laughed out loud. It was ridiculous. We had a shit ton of money to give to authors, but had difficulty dispensing money to other areas of the company. No wonder we were so closely watched.

"Money situation? I thought we had devised a plan to funnel that shit through the authors and their 'advances'."

I used air quotes around advances because it was a load of shit. Who the hell gives authors that amount of money? Especially in advance with no product. From the outside we looked like a bunch of fools that gave large amounts of money to just anyone.

Esme smiled while placing her hands on her hips

"Yes, that is true, but as you pointed out earlier, it is a large sum of money and we need to make sure that the books are on the up and up."

I nodded, still not sure what the fuck this had to do with me. I didn't deal with this fucking bullshit and Esme knew it. Something was up. After all the shit that went down tonight, I thought that my position was made clear. I turned my attention to Isabella. She was still standing there with her shoe hanging off her finger waiting patiently. I raised my index finger motioning her to come closer to me. I still had some time left before I had to let her go, again. She walked towards me, a sly grin playing on her lips as the light breeze blew around fanning her hair across her face. Stopping beside me, her arm slowly snaked around my waist as she pressed against me. I had to bite back a groan. She smelled like sex and me. I loved that smell. I needed to fuck her again and she knew it. Her hand slipped into the back pocket of my jeans and squeezed. My hand moved from her hip up to her neck and into the hair resting there. I wrapped it around my hand and gently tugged. She moaned. The sound went straight to my cock.

Esme noticed our interaction and discreetly cleared her throat.

"Well, it's getting late, but I do want to see you in the office early tomorrow. We need to make sure everything is covered."

I blew out a breath while nodding. I had already dealt with enough shit tonight. Dealing with the bullshit that _The Family_couldn't get fucking straight was an unwanted headache.

"Sure Esme, I'll be there."

I moved away from Isabella eliciting a small whimper from the beauty by my side. I took Esme's hand placing a light kiss on the top. I figured this encounter would get back to Aro so I should be on my best behaviour. The 'Asshole' was only saved for the pricks that I worked with.

"Oh, Edward?" I raised my head to look at her "You'd better watch yourself. We wouldn't want anything to happen to her," she jutted her chin towards Isabella and walked away.

I spun around on my heel. My nostrils flared at the apparent threat that Esme had just given me. I pushed that out of my head as my eyes shamelessly roamed over Bella's disheveled 'after sex' body. She looked up at me under her lashes and lightly ran her tongue along her bottom lip. I bit mine as the glow from her wet lip shone under the moonlight. With a low growl I hoisted her over my shoulder, a small squeal falling from her mouth.

"We're getting out of here. I need to fuck you again, but I have plans. That pussy better ready for a severe punishment. I don't see a nice, gentle fuck in your future."

I smirked to myself and slapped her ass. Hard. She kicked her feet and tried to sink her teeth into my back. Fuck if that didn't spur me on. She always knew how to get me going and she didn't even have to try.

I walked us over to the car, reached into my pocket to grab my keys. Never letting her feet touch the ground, I unlocked the door throwing it open almost tearing it from its hinges. I tossed her in. She grunted then broke out into laughter. Definitely, one of her most beautiful sounds. Her speaking my name and/or coming apart for me were a tie. I groaned and adjusted myself before quickly making my way to my side. I slid in, turned the key and dropped the car into gear. The sooner we got to my place, the sooner I could be buried inside her.

As I sped through the tree lined streets, I let my eyes travel over to her. She was leaning her head against the window, her eyes closed and her breathing soft but rapid. The moonlight was shining into the car, making her face look peaceful and serene. There was the hint of a smile on her lips and I could see the peacefulness that only I could give her. I knew that look. I had a love/hate relationship with it. I love that I gave her that peace but usually only saw it when she was sleeping and I was about to make her forget everything. I felt a pang in my chest, but decided to push that fucker back. I still had time with Bella. I groaned internally. I couldn't be fucking thinking shit like this. It wasn't me. Yeah, I liked, no, loved fucking her; I needed to get my head back in the game. The bulge in my pants was becoming more uncomfortable by the minute. I needed to get rid of this fucking pain before I fucked my girl. I reached over, twisted her hair between my fingers and pulled her to me. She was going to suck me off in the car. It was about my needs tonight. Not hers.

"Take my cock in your mouth." I shifted my hips making my want clear.

She looked at me, the serene look gone, and dark eyes replaced the calm. She quickly unbuttoned me, my cock springing free. It bounced against my stomach waiting. I gave her a menacing look that clearly said 'get that fucking mouth around me and suck me off'. She hesitated briefly so I tightened my grip on her hair. Now was not the time to piss me off.

"Right fucking now little girl, or you won't get what that pussy is aching for," I smirked.

She lowered her head, her tongue running along the tip. I hissed at the contact. I flattened my palm against her head, pushing her mouth down on me. I wasn't in the mood for her to take her time. I wanted to get off. One hand rested on the steering wheel and the other in her hair. She wasn't going to be able to come up for air any time soon. She hummed and moaned while her teeth grazed my shaft as she took me all in. I grunted as her fingers started to play with my balls.

"That's a good girl. Take me all in."

I spoke through gritted teeth. I wasn't going last long. That hot mouth worked my cock like a pro. She swirled and rolled her tongue, my cock was pulsing against her teeth. My hips bucked as I tried to keep the car on the road. Crashing while getting road head was not the way I wanted to go out. I moved my hand from her hair, reaching over to slap her ass. I loved that fucking ass. Her mouth hollowed taking me all the way in. I raised my hips as my cock twitched sending my cum down her throat. I was a dick. I didn't even warn her. I lifted her head off me as my cock softened. Her lips were swollen and a deep red. Isabella gently tucked me back into my pants then leaned back on her seat, wiping the corner of her mouth with her index finger.

I let out a satisfied sigh and winked at her. "Such a good fucking girl."

_ ~o~TDH ~o~ _

Normally, I wouldn't take Bella back to my place for obvious reasons, but tonight I wanted her to need me, feel me. It was a guarantee that she would be a satisfied, sweaty mess after I was finished with her. I gripped the steering wheel so tight that my knuckles went white. All the things I wanted to do to her, to experience with her were mind blowing and flooded my brain. How had such a shy, quiet exquisite creature unravel me? I'd never know. But fuck, I wanted to find out and enjoy every minute of it.

As I pulled into the circular lane way, Bella shifted slightly in her seat. Her face was flushed and her eyes hooded. I cocked my head to get a better look.

"What are you thinking about little girl?"

She startled at the sound of my voice and just shook her head.

"I don't think you want to know. The sight of this house does things to me that shouldn't be spoken out loud."

She bit her lip and continued.

"I'm not sure, but I'm getting a familiar feeling. In my gut. I don't know why and I don't understand."

She blushed and ducked her head to her chest. I couldn't have that. I hated when she hid from me, she should never hide from me. I slipped my fingers under her chin and lifted her face to me.

"Don't ever hide from me," I growled and gripped her chin tighter.

"You fucking know that I hate it but you continually do it. I think you do it on purpose." I leaned into her and whispered, "I think you enjoy seeing how far you can push me."

She smirked then shrugged.

_Thought so…_

I killed the engine, stepped out and walked around to her side. Her hands were resting in her lap and her lips were moving minutely. I had a feeling she was either scolding herself or giving praise. I wasn't sure. Her face gave away nothing. I opened the door holding my hand out for her to take. She gingerly placed her hand in mine, stepped out, then laced our fingers together. I smiled down at her then gently pressed my lips to her forehead. The wind had picked up blowing her hair haphazardly around her. As we walked to my door, her shoes clicked on the paved stones. I tried to think back to the car ride. I didn't remember her putting them back on. In my defense I was thinking about how our evening would go and the fuck-awesome blow job she gave me. I think she was thinking the same thing, her fingers tightened around mine almost causing me to yelp. I removed my hand from her grip bringing out a small frown from my little girl. I chuckled at her petulant behaviour. She was so sweet and cute... yeah, I fucking said cute. My keys jingled in my hand as I pushed the key into the lock. I swung the large wooden door open, and punched the keypad to the alarm system. I placed my hand on the small of her back guiding her inside.

She froze. The foyer to my house was not small by any means. The plush circular bench in the middle was surrounded by dark grey slate tiles. The walls were a toffee colour that gave the room an inviting warmth. The sconces that aligned the walls gave a soothing glow that seemed to highlight the beautiful red in Bella's hair. I ran my fingers through her hair gripping it in my palm. She groaned then let out a tiny squeak.

_Yes, my dear it has been a while..._

My mouth dropped to her neck, licking, sucking, and biting. Bella's head fell back, granting me access to whichever part I wanted. And fuck, I wanted all of it. She should be bottled up so I could take her with me wherever I went. Whenever I couldn't be with her. Much to my dislike, it was more often than I cared to think about. I let my hand drift to her waist pulling her closer to me while my fingers dug into her hips. I needed her now. My cock was throbbing again and aching for release. The bastard was never satisfied when she was around. As I pressed against her, I could feel her heat pulsing. I hitched her leg up around me, grinding my hard as fuck dick into her. She gasped then jumped up wrapping her legs around me trying to get any friction against her clit. Her hands found their way into my hair grabbing, pulling, anything to get closer. Her teeth sank into my neck. I let out a feral growl as she ran her tongue along the mark. And fuck, that was going to leave a mark. I jerked my head back glaring at her. Even though this woman could make me walk across fire for her, she fucking knew not to mark me. I couldn't have that shit on me, especially if I had to make a move on another woman, or if I had to meet with business associates. I couldn't give a fuck if my girl marked me, I didn't want it raise any questions. The risk was greater now that Esme had seen us together.

I narrowed my eyes, and fisted her hair pulling her head back. The look in her eyes almost broke my resolve. There was fear, weariness, shock, anger but mostly sadness.

"Isabella," I spoke through a controlled voice looking at her pointedly.

"DON'T. FUCKING. MARK. ME!" I pushed myself into her, slamming her into the wall with a dull thud. She winced slightly and nodded. I felt a pang of guilt for two seconds then regrouped.

"You fucking know better little girl," my eyes boring into hers. She struggled under my grip, trying to break free from my hold. I could feel the fear rippling though her as she stared at me. Me being the fucker I am, let go of her legs dropping her to the floor.

"What the fuck was that!" she screamed at me. "That was totally uncalled for _Edward_!"

My name fell off her lips as a sneer. She was pissed. I was harder than ever. Her mouth went into hard line, her eyes forming tight slits. I palmed my cock, not caring that she was watching. She was so beautiful when she was angry. Flushed face, chest heaving, pulse racing. I crouched down in front of her. I cupped her face and spoke in a low, gruff voice.

"You will crawl to me," I smirked. "If you want this cock to fuck you the way that pussy aches to be fucked you'll do as your told and fucking crawl to me on those beautiful hands and knees."

I stood up, my chest rising and falling as I spun on my heel and walked out of the foyer. I left my little girl, who was angry as hell, stunned and if I dare say, with wetter panties just sitting on the floor. I could feel her eyes on me as I walked away into my office. I needed a goddamn drink and a hit. We both did. I'm a selfish fucker. I normally would spend hours worshipping that body, however, tonight wasn't going to be played out like that. She was going to give me what I wanted. What I needed.

I walked over to the bar in my office, grabbed a glass, and filled it with ice and Walker Black. As the golden liquid filled my taste buds, I closed my eyes and let the sensation take over. I moved over to my desk, my fingers running along the smooth, heavy wood. My steps slowed as I reached my leather high back chair. I fell into it in one fluid motion, the chair not even making a sound as I sank further in. I reached for the top drawer smiling as it opened. I hadn't gotten high nearly enough today and I needed it. I reached into my pocket removing my wallet. I flipped it open taking the first card I saw. I grabbed a little baggie, opened it and sprinkled blow onto the desk. My nose twitched at the sight. As I scratched the card over the desk my thoughts trailed to Isabella. How I could get high off her. Where on her body would be the best place. Her stomach, her ass, the swell of her breast, her shoulder, her hip, her delicious pussy?

"Fuck!" I groaned.

My head fell back on the chair. Her entire body was a temple and I was meant to worship it. The thought of her trembling with need as my nose ran across her body, her smell engulfing me as the anticipation grew. Her pussy leaking with a pure need that only I could fill. I shoved my hand into my jeans, my cock throbbing as I wrapped my hand around pumping lightly to relieve some of the tension. I swiped my thumb over my head hissing as the pre-cum coated my fingers. I was getting lost. Isabella was plaguing my mind. Her eyes, her hair, her legs wrapped around me. It was too fucking much. I could feel my stomach starting to tighten. I didn't want to cum like this. I wanted to be inside Isabella. I needed to feel her pussy wrapped around me, pulling my orgasm from my body.

The sound of heavy breathing pulled me out of my "almost going to cum" bliss. There, in front of me was the sexiest, hottest, fuck-worthy sight ever.

Isabella. A very naked Isabella. Crawling to _me_.

I pulled my hand out. My cock was not too happy but it would have to wait. I would be buried inside that siren in about five minutes. My eyes darkened as my gaze dropped to her. She looked like a jungle cat. Her body moving languidly across the floor. Her eyes never left mine. I was her prey and she was looking at me like I was the last meal on earth. She was going to devour me.

I pushed my chair back, the heavy wooden legs making a scraping noise along the floor. I moved to the front of my desk, leaned back while crossing my arms over my chest. My breathing was coming out in hard heavy pants. Such a beautiful sight. She was such a good girl. I could feel her ache pulsing through me. _She_was pulsing through me. As I watched her, I pulled my shirt off letting it fall to the ground. Bella's eyes never left mine. We just stared at each other, the want palpable in the room. I placed my hand over my chest. My fingers were drumming over my heart matching the beats. Isabella stopped and sat back on, her ass resting on her feet.

"Now that I'm here," her eyes traveled to my desk, "what are you going to do with me?"

I smirked. Her breathing picked up, her eyes went pitch black as she brought her hand up her body, her fingers tracing her pert, pink nipples. I bent down hooking my arms under hers lifting her to me then turned placing her on the desk. She planted her heels on the edge and let her legs fall open exposing that bare, glistening, pink pussy to me. She bit her lip as her fingers moved to her folds, teasing her entrance ever so slightly. I groaned. That shit was hot. I loved that she wasn't the shy, everyday girl with me. I loved that she could show me what she wanted and she wasn't afraid to ask.

I grabbed my keys from my pocket, and reached behind her, dipping one key in the blow. She was going to need this. I held the key up to her nose; she licked her lips then inhaled quickly. The sound that came from her almost made me cum right there. It was a mix of a growl and a groan that vibrated up through her chest.

_Yes little girl, I know the feeling, _I thought to myself.

As she sat on the desk, a million different scenarios ran through my head. My eyes quickly scanned the room. A dark grin graced my lips as I spotted my safe. The plan formulated in my head in no time. I moved away from the desk walking over to the safe. I quickly punched in the numbers and took my gauge that was there. I slowly walked back to Bella and placed the gun on her lap. The cool steel made her skin break out in goose bumps. Reaching behind her, I dipped my fingers in the blow, and then roughly thrusted my fingers inside her. She cried out arching her body off the desk. My fingers were unyielding, trying to get as deep as her body would allow. I ran my coke covered thumb over her clit then took it between my fingers and pinched. She screamed as her orgasm pushed through her. Her pussy leaking and dripping out onto the desk. I leaned in, inhaling the scent that was pure Bella. I circled my nose around her clit then took in between my lips sucking hard. She clamped her thighs around my head like a vice. Shit, I couldn't move if I wanted to; she was moaning, panting and shaking above me. I smiled against her lips then placed a gentle kiss there. My hands caressed their way up her legs pushing them apart.

"Holy fuck!" she breathed.

I don't think she could formulate a complete sentence. Her eyes were closed and her face had a look of complete calm. I chuckled against her stomach and quickly unbuttoned my pants. I toed off my shoes, pushed my pants down and hopped up the desk behind her. I pinched some blow in my fingers and placed it on the curve of her neck. It was a half assed line but it would get the job done. I leaned into her dragging my nose along the line then snorted it.

"Jesus Christ baby, I want to get high off every part of your body."

I took her hand, brought it to her neck and swiped it through the residue that was there. I placed her finger in my mouth rubbing it along my gums. I sucked it clean then kissed the pad of her finger. Her breathing was coming out hard and slow as she lowered her tight ass onto my cock.

"Fuck baby," she panted leaning back against my chest, _"please."_

My cock twitched at her begging. I brought the gun over her thigh letting what was about to happen sink in.

"Wrap your hand around the barrel Bella; I want you to help me fuck you. Okay baby?"

She nodded and wrapped her fingers and let out a loud groan. The anticipation was brutal. I growled as I covered her hand with mine, my head looking over her shoulder watching in awe as we slid the barrel into her dripping pussy.

"Jesus fuck Bella, you are too fucking hot!"

She moaned as the gun moved in her, she lifted her hips and started to ride my cock. The gun and her hips moved in a synchronized rhythm. I swear my cock grew even harder. I didn't think it was possible, but with her, it was. I groaned loud, grazing my teeth along her shoulder while lifting and thrusting my hips, my wrist pumping the gun.

"You like that baby?"

It was a fucking stupid question. Of course she did. She placed her hand on mine as the barrel moved in her.

"Oh god," she breathed. Her body was trembling with each thrust. Writhing under my touch.

She started to move faster and harder. Her ass was holding my cock in a grip so tight I fucking thought I might lose circulation. I met her pace with my hips, my cock digging deeper, my wrist worked faster pounding into her from both sides.

"FUCK!"

I ran my hand up her stomach stopping at her nipple. My fingers teased, pulled and pinched. I moved my hand up to rest it on her neck. Her head fell to the side exposing it for me. I bit down as she started moaning and began panting.

"I'm close baby." Her ass started tightening around my cock, the barrel working her pussy hard. I was panting, my teeth gritted while ramming my cock and the barrel as deep as they would go. I needed to feel all of her. Her pussy was dripping down to my balls. I gave one more sharp thrust and Bella came apart. She screamed through her orgasm. Curse words flying out of that fucking mouth. I don't think I had ever heard a sound so fucking feral. I dug my nails into her neck, screaming out as my orgasm stabbed through me. I dropped my hand as my wild, massive orgasm released into her.

"Fuuuucking Christ!" I fisted her hair yanking her back to me, "tell me who fucks you like you should be?" My hips began to slow, "who takes care of this fucking pussy!" I all but yelled.

I dropped the gun to the floor, my arms caging her into me. I spun her around so she was sitting in my lap.

"Is my pussy feeling good baby?" I asked. My breaths were coming out rough and erratic. She nodded into my shoulder, her lips making a path from my collar bone to beneath my ear. My eyes closed involuntarily. The feeling she was sending through my body was electric. I slid off the desk, wrapped her legs around me and carried her to my bed. The lazy smile that spread across her face was breathtaking. My girl was blissed the fuck out. Shit, I was too. I needed a fucking smoke and a drink. I dropped her on my bed and she quickly burrowed under the covers. I winked as I rummaged through my drawers. I pulled a new t-shirt on along with a pair of sleep pants. I would have to bring her home soon, but I wanted her scent in my bed. Who the hell knew when she would be coming back here? I turned around to see a sleeping Bella. Her breathing had evened out and a light snore was the only sound in the room. I slowly lay down beside her, brushing her hair from her face. I traced under her eyes, down her cheek and along her jaw.

Quietly, I left the bedroom leaving her to sleep for a bit. I walked to my office in search of my pants. I groaned when I saw the gun lying on the floor. My cock twitched remembering what had just transpired a few minutes ago. I picked it up and placed it back in my safe. After closing the safe, I walked back to my desk, dug into my pants pocket and quickly sent a text. Tossing my phone on the desk, I grabbed my drink that had been left there taking a soothing sip; the burn down my throat was a welcome relief. I sank into my chair dropping my head into my hands.

_I have to bring her home. I fucking hate that she can't stay with me. I want to wake up to that beautiful face every morning._

Cursing at the situation I stood up and made my way back to the bedroom flipping off the lights as I left the room. I stopped in the foyer picking up Isabella's dress and shoes. I walked back to the room and smiled. She looked so peaceful and happy. I hovered above her, gently rubbing her arm with my hand.

"Wake up sleeping beauty. I've got to get you home." It was a whisper, shit, I wasn't even sure I had said anything. Bella groaned and shook her head. She was mumbling something into the pillow then turned away from me. I laughed lightly. She was so fucking beautiful.

_Death of me._

Gently, I sat her sleeping form up and slipped her dress over her head. I decided to keep her shoes off. She wasn't going to be walking anyway so there was no use for them. I scooped her up bridal style and made my way to the front door. I heard my phone beep from in my office indicating that our ride was here. I shifted her in my arms, hoping like hell she wouldn't wake up. It was difficult to make her forget when she was sleeping, when she was awake... I shook my head. I reached for the door knob, quietly opened the door and walked to the car that was waiting for us.

"Mr. Cullen," my driver nodded at me.

"Ms. Swan's house please."

He opened the door and I slid into the back seat with Bella nestled in my arms. She didn't move once or make a sound. As I adjusted myself to get more comfortable she whispered my name then fell back into a deep sleep. Her fingers gripped my t-shirt like a lifeline. I kissed her forehead then rested mine against the head rest. My eyes closed feeling her heartbeat. It was a drug. The fucking pull she had on me was crazy. I've fucked lots of girls; had my way with anyone I chose, but this one fucking girl... no, woman, would be my fucking undoing. I scrubbed my hand over my face. I wasn't getting any information from her. I was fucking her. I wasn't doing my job. Esme was right, she was a goddamn project. A mark. She was to be used for a specific purpose then disposed of. My brow furrowed. I hated thinking of her that way but it was the fucking truth. The fact that I couldn't keep my dick in my pants with her was not her fault.

The car coming to a stop jostled me out of my thoughts. I hissed trying to move. The way Bella had positioned herself made my arm fall asleep. The driver came around, opened the door for us. I lifted off the backseat, nodding my thanks to him.

"Five minutes and I'll be back."

I walked to her house. It was difficult seeing as Jasper and Alice lived here. I didn't want to walk in with them sitting at the kitchen table or something domestic like that. It was a pain in the fucking ass to sneak in and out undetected. Without making a sound, I reached into my sleep pants getting my keys. Yeah, I had her house key. Sue me. With all the sneaking in and out I had to do this was just fucking easier. I unlocked the door leaving it open. I quickly made my way upstairs to Bella's room. I wasn't sure what time the others woke up so I had to make it fast. I placed her on bed, leaving her in the clothes she went to the club in. I figured, she would think she got too drunk and just flopped in bed without another thought. Bringing the covers up around her, I kissed below her ear and whispered to her.

"I love you, Isabella." Her brow creased then she sighed while turning over.

I made my way down and out of her house like my ass was on fire. I hopped in the back of the car and we sped off leaving my little girl safe, sleeping and none the wiser of anything that had gone on that evening.

I, on the other hand was left with memories that would never be forgotten.

* * *

**Love, Hate, Indifferent?**

Thanks for reading :)


	6. Frisk

**A/N : Hi! It's been a while *looks at calendar* yup, a year and a half. Sorry about that. Anyhoo... I've started up again and I thank everyone who has PM'd me and stuck with the story. I feel horrible and I refuse to be one of those authors who doesn't complete a story. This one will complete. I have another that's been ready for a while, unfortunately I wasn't. I won't bore you with details so lets get on with it, yeah?**

**Disclaimer: Not mine... damn shame about that.**

**I need to thank Papa Roach for his awesomeness and The Big Pink for their eleketro beats that helped this chapter along.**

**See you at the bottom.**

* * *

**EPOV**

"_Alright Chicagoland, it looks like we're in for a severe thunderstorm today. Warm air from the south is crashing with the cooler air from the north. This mix is bound to bring the 'Finger of God' to the Windy City. Make sure you have your umbrellas on standby!"_

I groaned as I rolled over, my hand curling into a fist as I hit the snooze button. I did not; repeat _**did not**_want to get up. I draped my arm across my face and rolled onto my back. I slowly popped one eye open and snorted. The sun streaming through my window seemed to be mocking the weather guy on the radio. The view from bed was saying the complete opposite.

_Rain my ass_, I muttered sitting up while scrubbing my hands over my face.

I threw my legs over the side of my bed and let them hang there for a bit. The thoughts of what was going to happen today ran through my head. I wasn't looking forward to going into the office. Nothing good ever came of it, especially if I was meeting with Aro and company. I just wasn't in the mood to deal with his wife constantly ogling me or getting the stink eye from Aro's entourage. That shit was getting fucking old real fast. The only thing that would make any part of this day worthwhile was Isabella.

I smiled to myself.

I remember when she first started with us, I would always watch her from a distance of course, but seeing her in her tight skirts, form fitting tops and fuck me heels always made my day. She was and remains oblivious how her inner and outer beauty affects people. Isabella has a way of making everyone feel welcome. Her friendly, albeit shy attitude, is what draws everyone. Thank fuck I was the lucky bastard that held her attention. Even if she didn't know it.

I slapped my hands on my thighs and stood. A shower was in order.

I walked to the bathroom stopping only to turn on my Bose music system. My morning play list already queued and ready to go. I rolled my shoulders as I flipped the bathroom light on. My fingers tapped my thigh as "All I Need" flowed through the speakers. I turned the shower on and waited. The six jets started to flood the enclosed space quickly making the room steam up. I grabbed a towel, tossed it on the sink. I stepped in and groaned as the water hit my skin. My muscles were thanking some higher power as the streams of water loosened them, massaging away the tension. I rested my head against the tiled wall remembering what had transpired last night. Isabella was in my office, her ass perched delectably on my desk; a silent offering. I screwed my eyes shut. Her touch continued to course through my body. Those dark, lust filled eyes and that come hither look that sent shivers through my body were going to be the death of me. I sighed then quickly washed my hair and body. As I turned the shower off me had a fleeting thought_… _

_I could definitely see myself getting lost forever in those eyes. Shit, who was I kidding? I was already lost._

I dressed for the day in my standard dark wash jeans, Henley shirt and Docs, splashed on some cologne then slipped my watch on. I went to my gun safe, quickly punching in the code. I picked up my .45 and slipped it in my waistband of my jeans, the cool metal sending a small shiver up my spine. I pulled my shirt down so it wouldn't be exposed, slammed the safe closed and picked up my wallet and sunglasses as I made my way to the kitchen. I needed coffee, _**bad.**_ I cursed remembering that after last night's activities I had forgotten to set the timer on the coffee machine. I hated waiting for the fucking thing to brew. It took at minimum six minutes for the fucking thing to finish brewing. Yanking the pantry door open with more force than was necessary, I took a filter and the coffee out. I quickly slipped the filter into its holder and dumped some soon to be liquid crack into the basket. I turned the machine on and waited. My fingers were drumming on the slate counter as I waited. My mind drifted to the possible outcomes of today's meeting. I knew that Aro was getting frustrated with the lack of information I was providing him. He felt this should have been done and over with already. He had already told me that Isabella was a mark and that I was wasting valuable time on her. I inwardly scoffed. That man had no idea what secrets that beautiful girl had in her head. I had them already and I knew what Aro wanted, but that would ruin my fun. Her subconscious knew what her conscience wouldn't let come to light. Besides, I liked to see them sweat. Fuckers could and would wait until I was good and goddamn ready to give it to them. Don't get me wrong, I didn't have all the information that was needed, however, I'm not stupid. From the thoughts that I had already gotten from Isabella I could put the pieces together.

A code and Aro wanted it. It was ingenious actually. In the pages of the books that Isabella was reading slash editing, it would become more and clear, letters out of place here and there some small or large grammatical errors as well. After she would make the necessary corrections we would look it over and jot down the clues. Eventually, the whole code would come out. I was lucky enough to get hold of the code before Aro. I would make changes so, if needed I would have leverage. This was done when I was in bed with my girl. She knew what I was doing however because of the way I got the information, Isabella was none the wiser. To her it seemed like she was just doing a standard edit. Aro knew that she had things hidden, but I was the only one who could reach them. She never missed a thing. An errant comma or semi colon, a capital letter in the middle of a word, shit like that. Everything was very well hidden. I doubt that anyone would have thought of this as a way to shuffle things around without bringing any attention to what was, in reality, going on.

The smell of coffee brought me out of my thoughts.

_Fucking finally!_

I reached for a mug that was hanging under the cupboard. I filled my cup then topped it off with a healthy amount of Baileys for flavour. Bringing the cup under my nose I inhaled deep letting out a satisfied sigh then slowly let the hot beverage ensnare my senses.

_Mmmmm that's the stuff._

How the fuck people go without this shit in the morning is beyond me. I shook my head quickly emptying my cup. I walked over to the sink rinsing it out and left it there. The housekeeper would take care of it for me. Stepping into the living room, I reached for the remote for the stereo and turned it off then tossed it onto the couch. Glancing over to the window I could still see the sun shining_._

_Weathermen, they don't know what the fuck they're talking about. _

I grabbed my gear and made my way to the garage. I contemplated my ride today, deciding finally on my bike. It was warm and not a cloud in the sky. As I said, fucking Weathermen. I chuckled as the garage door opened up, the sun spilling into the large space. Putting my riding jacket on along with my helmet, I slipped the key into the ignition. Revving the engine for good measure, I put the bike in gear and sped out ready to face whatever the fuck Aro had in store for me.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

I stepped off the elevator onto the sixtieth floor and slowly made my way towards the boardrooms. The office was empty; the only sound was my breathing and the low hum of computers that weren't turned off last night. As I walked through the maze of cubicles I stopped in front of Isabella's office. I pressed my hand against the closed door, my eyes closing at my touch. How much I wished I could tell her everything. How we were using her, how I was using her. I grimaced at the thought. If she ever found out it would be our undoing. She would hate _us_, hate _me._ Our asses would end up in jail or maybe worse. I could feel the bile rising. My hand fell from the door curling into a fist.

_This fucking sucks_. I rolled my eyes. _Way to be optimistic dickhead._

Picking up my pace I reached the boardroom.

Empty.

Walking to the back of the room, I pulled out a chair and sank down into the leather and waited. I'm not a patient person, so the fact that not one was here yet was pissing me off. It was an irrational logic but meh; I hated to be left waiting. I took off my sunglasses hooking them onto the collar of my shirt and placed my feet on top of the table crossing them at my ankles. Comfort before, well, anything. As I sat waiting I let my mind fall back to Isabella. How I wanted to do things with her. Outside of all this bullshit. She deserved more, this was a fact. What I wouldn't give to see her carefree on a beach, her hair blowing across her face and her sparkling with mischief. To hear her laugh, a genuine laugh instead of the fake ones I had heard from her when I saw her at the office. Of course she only knows me as Mr. Cullen and that I was her boss's boss but that never stopped her from giving me a heart wrenching smile that made my chest ache.

My inner thoughts were broken as I heard footsteps making their way closer. There was hushed whispering as the steps slowed as they approached the room. I snickered.

"I know you're there. You can come in now." My voice was light holding no anger.

I heard feet shuffling forward and was presented with a small group of fear stricken idiots.

"Uh… morning… um Mr. Cullen?" One of Aro's men stammered. I cocked my brow wondering why they were saying it as if it were a question.

"Don't be a bunch of pussies and get the fuck in here! I don't want to sit in this room all fucking day."

I snorted as Esme poked her head in from behind the wall

"Edward!" Esme admonished. "Don't talk like that! It's rude!"

I laughed and waved her in. "Good morning, Esme. And how are we this fine morning?" I smirked and winked for good measure.

She huffed and pushed past the others quickly making her way to me.

"Edward Cullen, you should know that I hate when you use foul language." Her arms were crossed across her chest and her foot tapped against the floor. I just looked at her and shrugged.

"Whatever, Esme." My tone was void. "Do we have to this every meeting? If you hate my foul mouth in the morning then you should schedule these fucking meetings in the afternoon."

She huffed and sat down in the chair beside me. She could never stay mad at me. She knew I would never use my ability on her but it was always to be safer than sorry. I was a wildcard and could be swayed if there was any valid reason. I turned my head to sound of a throat clearing.

Aro, the fucking bastard.

If I was in shitty mood before, this made it worse.

"Edward, my boy, how are things this morning?" Aro gave me a sly grin as he tilted his head waiting for my reply.

"It's fucking swell, Aro. How are you and your fucking douchebag entourage doing this morning?" I sneered.

Aro let out a hearty laugh "Oh Edward, would you relax. We have business to discuss nothing more or less. This should be wrapped up quickly. We all have things that need to be attended to."

My eyes narrowed at that statement. "What fucking things?"

Aro smirked. "Oh you know this and that. We have something that needs to be discovered and we need it soon."

I growled at his meaning. "Do not go fucking with Isabella, Aro. From the reports I've seen she has at least four more books to read and corrected. That shit cannot be rushed!"

Esme reached for my arm "Edward, you need to calm down."

I narrowed my eyes, yanking my arm out her grasp. "I don't fucking think so, Esme."

I heard a sigh from the other side of the room. One of Aro's cronies was looking bored or irritated. I wasn't quite sure which.

I cocked my brow as I turned my full gaze on him. "Something you'd like to share with the group, asshole?"

He shuddered and tried to become one with the wall. "No, n-n-n-o sir, nothing at all." His head was moving from left to right so fast I thought it would disjoin from his neck.

I turned back to Aro, "So what the hell are you talking about?" My patience was wearing. I didn't want to hear about his plans for Isabella. Not because they bothered me but because if I had anything to say about it, they wouldn't come to fruition.

"The interested parties are getting impatient." Aro replied in a bored tone. My outburst seemed to have no impact. "Things need to get moving along. It seems that things have been stalled. We can't continue to wait like this."

_Cryptic much?_

I bristled. What the fuck did that mean? How in the hell could this be sped up? I mean were they going to turn her into a speed reader and hope that she didn't fuck up and miss anything? Something was not right. Esme could feel the energy vibrating off me and gently placed her hand on my arm. "Careful, Edward." She whispered.

I took a deep breath and motioned Aro to continue with a dismissive wave of my hand.

"Edward." Aro blew out a breath. "Isabella will be taking a small vacation. I, I mean _we_ feel it's important for her to focus. Her being here with you, although unbeknownst to her is causing problems. She is here for one purpose only. To crack the code."

My hands balled into fists, my face flinching as my nails dug into my palms. I was pissed. They could not fucking take Isabella away from me. I felt the rage course through my body in waves. The need to seriously hurt someone had made its way to the forefront of my mind.

This was not happening.

I jumped out of my chair, it flying to the back of the room with the sheer force. My palms hit the table with a loud smack and I looked Aro straight in the eye

"You. Are. Not. Taking. Isabella!" I hit my fist on the table after each word in order to make my point. "She is my fucking mark and I will deal with her as I see fit." I was seething. Who did he think he was? She was given to me. I was the one to watch over her, not them.

Aro sneered. "Well Edward, it seems that this is out of your control. Isabella has already been booked on a flight. It's out of your hands. This shit needs to be done and you hovering over her and fucking her brains out is not productive!"

"You better change those plans." My voice was tight, controlled and menacing. I heard a gasp from somewhere in the room. My eyes cut to the sound but I didn't pay it much attention. Aro needed to understand. I wasn't budging.

Aro shook his head and stood, his eyes landing on some piece of art in the corner. "Edward, it's not going to happen immediately." He smiled sardonically. "That's not to say it won't be in the near future, but" he trailed off, his eyes never reaching mine, "The timetable has everything to do with you."

_The fuck?!_

I jumped from my spot on the floor ready to pounce on the fucker only to be held back by Esme.

"Edward! Enough. You need to be rational." She hissed.

"Esme, this fucker is pushing my limits! He doesn't have the final say on what happens with her!" My breaths were coming out hard and frantic. My world was being shifted and not having control of this was fucking with the rational side of me. I knew better than to push Aro. I wasn't afraid of him and he couldn't do any harm to me, per say. That bastard seemed to have a found a way to keep me under his thumb.

"I know." Esme smiled then leaned in and whispered "Aro knows this too but he's determined to get what he needs now and it seems pushing your buttons is key." She looked into my eyes and smirked "Don't worry dear, he won't do anything to Isabella, will you Aro?" she smiled at Aro but the look in her eyes said she didn't buy what she was selling.

"Edward the decision is yours." He stood, quickly turned on his heel leaving the room.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

After much argument, Esme freaking out yelling and cursing Aro and his asshole behavior, his cronies were wishing the floor would swallow them whole. We were at a standstill. I could have used my ability but I chose not to. I wasn't in the appropriate mind frame. It would have ended very badly for everyone in the room, me included. My breathing was heavy and laboured; my hands were twitching with the entire furor running through me. I needed a fucking drink. I needed Isabella.

As I walked to her office I knew this was the wrong way to go about it. I had never come to her in the office. Well, not for this anyway. Reaching her door I noticed it was slightly ajar. I peeked my head from behind the door frame. What I saw knocked the wind right out of me. My dear Isabella was crouched down on her knees, her back to the door cursing up a motherfucking storm. My eyes swept across the room and I snickered. Papers were all over the place. It was like a tornado had hit her office. My eyes cut back to her beautiful ass on display for me. I guess my snicker was a bit loud because her head snapped towards me, narrowed eyes and all. I smirked and gave a slight wave. Her mouth popped open when she saw me. She scrambled up to her feet wavering slightly while she gained her balance. She adjusted her skirt and blouse while giving me a shy smile.

"Hello Mr. Cullen. I'm surprised to see you here." Her brows knit in confusion "Did we have a meeting today?" She questioned a little panicked. I watched as she made her way back around her desk flipping through her day timer, licking my lips as her pointer finger flipped through the pages to access her appointments for today.

"No, Ms. Swan, we don't have meeting." I said walking closer to her desk. "I was in the office and I thought I would just drop in to check out your progress. Everything going okay?"

Isabella let out a breath then looked at me and grinned. "Well that's great!" She gasped then covered her mouth while blushing hard. "I-I mean…" she groaned. "Never mind, that came out wrong. I meant it's great that I didn't forget our meeting… well if we had one!" She was stammering trying to backtrack. Her hands covered her face to hide the obvious embarrassment that had overcome her.

Fuck she was spectacular. I groaned as her blush made its' way down her neck flushing across her chest. The way her hands were on her face caused her tits to come together in the most mouthwatering way. That cleavage, fuck!

_Mine! _

I wanted to sink my teeth into the perfect swells that were peeking out of her blouse. Her black skirt just fell above her knee and the shoes. Fuck me heels that made her legs seem to reach the heavens. I wanted those legs wrapped around me as I pounded into her with reckless abandon. I moaned with anticipation.

The sound of her clearing her throat brought me back to the present. I grinned and shrugged, unashamed of my outright perusal. She was fucking hot and totally fuckable. In about thirty minutes she would be totally and completely fucked.

_As long as I get my way._

I saw her eyes sweep over my body, a tiny hint of blush colouring her cheeks. Yeah, she was eye fucking me.

_Go ahead baby, look all you want. Soon I will give you an eyeful._

She shook her head as if to clear her thoughts then she brought her eyes to mine. "Everything is on track, sir."

_Fuuuuck!_

Jesus Christ, her muttering that word was enough for my cock to spring to life. Yeah, big boy knew what he wanted. I clenched my fists. I was warring with myself. The realist in me knew that I should just walk out and meet up with her somewhere... anywhere. This was wrong, _is_ wrong. I shouldn't be doing this here. The asshole in me said otherwise and disagreed completely. He wanted her up against the fucking window on display for everyone below to see. Well not really but the idea is the same. I shook my head. There are too many people and I just got out of a not so stellar meeting with Aro.

I pressed my palms on her desk and leaned in, my actions causing her to lean in a bit. I brought my lips just below her ear and inhaled. She smelled amazing. No, amazing was not the right word. Some sort of fruity shit mixed with a flower. Intoxicating. I could see the pulse point in her neck pick up speed and her breathing was coming out in short little pants. Her hands shaped into fists. My guess is she was trying to figure out what was going on.

I had her.

_Mine!_ My inner asshole was fist pumping.

Sue me.

I gently lifted my hand to cup her chin, raising her face enough to meet my stare. The sensation of her skin was overwhelming. I felt the familiar shock jolt through my system as I ran my finger along her cheek. Her deep brown eyes looked into mine, no hint of hesitation whatsoever. I then leaned close to her ear whispering the words I knew would have her melting into me.

"You want to be my dirty girl, Isabella. Don't you."

With that murmur, her breathing hitched then started coming out heavy and hard. A shiver ran through her body and she began to tremble. This Isabella knew me. This Isabella wanted me body and soul.

I pulled back a little and the deep lust in her eyes said enough. I lightly nipped along her jaw trailing down to her neck. My hand made its way to the nape of her neck, snaking it into her hair which I wrapped around my fist forcing her head to tilt up and look at me. I saw nothing but love with a whole lot of lust mixed in. I knew she loved me but it would never come to be real. This version of us was intense, raw and needy. This version of us didn't do caring and caressing. Nope, it was always hard and fast. When she was spent that's when I took my time with her. It was the only way I could show this side of me without it blowing up in my face.

Without warning she grabbed my shirt pulling me to her. Something flashed in her eyes. If I wasn't looking into them I surely would have missed it. Her mouth crashed onto mine, her tongue forced its way into my mouth. She was ravenous. I hadn't given her the opportunity to get like this last night. I dominated her, made her bend to my will. This kiss was pure Isabella. She wanted to run the show and I would let her.

_For now. _

My hand tightened in her hair needing to get her as close as humanly possible. It always felt as if we could never get close enough.

She broke the kiss and with all the force she had pushed me into the wall directly behind. I was caught off guard by her boldness. Yes, there had been times that she got wild but this was new. She never took the initiative like this. I think me depriving her the night before was enough to bring out the hellcat within.

I smirked as she slammed and locked her office door. Her hips swayed as she walked over to the stereo in the corner. She quickly raised the volume and let out a satisfied groan as the music got louder. My eyes rolled into the back of my head when the song registered. She was trying to kill me. A sexy lip bite adorned her face as she made her way back to me.

_Sex addicts, drugs, and vampires_

_ They permeate my life_

_Don't know which one I'm gonna be tonight_

She had her eye on the prize. Slowly, ever so slowly she undid the buttons on her blouse one by one. My eyes stayed locked to her slender fingers. My tongue ran across my bottom lip in anticipation. She pushed the blouse away from her shoulders; the swell of her beautiful tits was in my line of site. I almost jizzed myself. Just her bra itself was enough to make a grown man weep. I let out a low growl as she ran her finger across lace covered nipples. My jeans were uncomfortable and my cock wanted out. I indiscreetly adjusted myself, my eyes never leaving the path her hand was following.

_I know you think I'm crazy_

_You think I've lost my mind_

_I'm locked and loaded and got you in my sights_

My hands were itching to reach out and pull her to me. I felt as if I had never fucked before. I was willing my cock to settle down. Christ's sake, she hasn't even touched me yet.

_You are my nemesis_

_The one I can't resist _

_I got a one track mind_

She reached out, her hands slowly snaking up my shirt. Her nails clawed down my chest leaving a beautiful pain in their wake. My abs flexed under her touch and my leg stated to bounce. I was getting agitated. I loved that she wanted to explore me but I wasn't in the mood. I needed to get inside that tight pussy.

_I'm numb I've got no conscious_

_ Can't get you off my mind_

_You're in my line of fire every time_

My eyes darkened as she fell to her knees. The pulsing beat of the song spurred her on. She ran her hand up my legs briefly resting on my thighs. Her eyes trailed up my body while her hand made quick work of my jeans. The button fly was open and my dirty girl groaned when she saw I was commando. The tip of my cock was engorged and leaking. I needed release.

_You are my nemesis_

_The one I can't resist_

_I've got a one track mind_

_And now I'm losing it_

I pushed my jeans down letting them pool at my ankles. I wrapped my hand around my shaft and slow stroked trying to relieve some pressure. Isabella rested on her heels as she watched me, her eyes darkened with lust. I loved that she got off watching me touch myself. I swiped my thumb across my slit, moaning in pleasure. Isabella whimpered. Her hips were moving with purpose. She was trying, unsuccessfully I have to say, to get some kind of friction. I could smell her from my position against the window. My girl was ready for me. I weaved my hand into her hair pulling her mouth towards me. With her hands still resting on my thighs she leaned in and ran her nose up my shaft and when she reached my engorged head her pink tongue darted out and lapped at the pre cum that was pooling. In one swift move and a very loud moan she engulfed my cock in her sweet mouth. I banged my head against the window. The sensation was mind blowing. I hadn't had my cock in her mouth for some time and it took everything in me not to thrust hard and fast into her mouth. She looked up at me through her lashes as her mouth worked my cock. Her teeth, tongue, sucking and nipping were quickly bringing me to my peak. I thrust my hips forward causing Isabella to groan. The vibration sent a shockwave up my shaft and I almost lost it.

"Hold on, babygirl." I ground out through rough pants.

I began pounding and thrusting with wild abandon into her hot mouth. Between Isabella's moan and humming I couldn't slow down if I wanted.

_I need another hit_

_I think you could be it_

_I've got a one track mind_

"Touch yourself, baby. Let me watch you fuck yourself!" I spoke huskily through gritted teeth. My thrusts never wavered as her hand snuck down her body. She lifted her skirt up with her hand giving me a bird's eye view to her drenched pussy. I almost came then and there as I saw her sweet juices coating her thighs. I smiled inwardly knowing I'm the one who does this to her. I make her pussy leak like that. As her hand met her wet slit she moaned, her index finger making small tight circles against her clit. Her mouth worked my cock faster as she dove in; three lucky fingers were in her heat.

"Fuck! Damn baby!" I panted "That is a beautiful site." She was wearing the sexiest garters I had ever seen. My fingers flexed.

_One flick to get them off_.

_Turn the lights out_

_Lay your head down_

_Now you got me where you want me_

_I'm the pain and you're the pleasure_

_Can't you read the signs?_

_I've got a one track mind._

I could feel my stomach starting to coil.

"I'm close, baby" I whispered.

Shit, I don't even think she heard me with all the fucking moaning, groaning and growls that were coming from around my cock. I watched enraptured as Isabella pleasured herself. My thrusting started to become erratic. I tightened my grip on her hair as my orgasm shot through me like a cannon. I jerked my hips, growling out her name as I came in hard long hot spurts into her mouth and down her throat. She swallowed everything, like the good little girl she was. Her self fuck session never stopped and her hand never faltered.

In one swift move I pulled her off me, lifted her up pressing her against the window. Her eyes were wild and dark. This just fueled the fire.

"My turn, I want to taste you." I growled into her neck.

She nodded her head and gently tried to push me down on my knees. Placing hot opened mouth kisses down her chest, I pulled the cups of her bra exposing those beautiful tits to me. I ran my nose between the valley while slowly swirling my tongue. I brought my mouth to her nipple pulling it into my mouth. She let out a tiny squeak as I sucked hard. I pushed her skirt up while hitching her leg over my shoulder. I looked up at my beauty. Her eyes were sparkling, her chest was heaving as she tried to catch her breath. With one gentle kiss to her thigh and an open ogle session with her swollen clit I went at her pussy like a man who found an oasis in a very large desert.

_ I wanna love you till the bitter end  
Get underneath your skin_

_ I wanna pleasure every part of you_

_ And take you from within  
Turn the lights out  
Lay your head down  
Now you got me  
Where you want me_

I slammed three fingers into her holding back nothing. My thumb applied pressure to her clit. Her hips bucked forward at the same time I curled my fingers rubbing her sweet spot. I watched as her face scrunched up, her teeth turning her lip almost white with how hard she was biting down. Her chest was bowed out in offering. I placed my hand on her hip to hold her against the window. Isabella was squirming. That shit was not happening.

"Don't move away from me!" I growled. My fingers never slowing as my thumb applied more pressure. Her hands found purchase in my hair and were tightly fisted gripping the roots. I winced in pain. That shit may be hot but her hurt like a motherfucker. She saw my reaction and loosened her grip.

"Sorry, baby." She said all breathless.

I smirked. Silly girl. I would take whatever pain she gave me. My fingers dug into her hip. I was going to leave marks. Isabella started to tremble and thrash against the window. I could feel her pussy start to clamp down onto my fingers. I looked up at her, her mouth opened with the force of her breathing. My mouth dropped to her clit and I bit down hard. She growled then moaned.

"That's it. Give it to me! Tell me who owns your orgasms when you come apart!" I commanded against her clit.

Within seconds of my order her hands grabbed my hair pulling fiercely, screaming my name along with a long string of profanities. Her pussy pulled my fingers in deeper as she convulsed and came in my mouth and around my hand.

_Turn the lights out  
Lay your head down  
Now you got me  
Where you want me  
I'm the pain  
you're the pleasure  
can't you read the signs  
I got a One Track Mind_

As she came down from her high I placed a light kiss on her clit before she slid down the window, a breathless sweaty mess.

"Thank you for that." She gave me a goofy grin dropping her head to my chest. I wrapped my arms around her holding her close. I buried my nose into her hair inhaling deep. Lifting my head, I pushed her hair from her face.

"Let's get you to the couch, baby." I chuckled as she gave me a little pout. "You look like you could take a nap." I grinned and winked at her as she stood up, her legs shaking from the residual aftershocks.

I pulled my jeans up following her to the couch. She fell onto it very unceremoniously. She was fucking spent and sated.

I smirked. Isabella was beautiful when she was blissed out. She curled up into herself.

"I love you Edward." A small smile played on her lips as she quietly drifted off to sleep. I fixed my clothes and ran my fingers through my hair. "I've missed you, baby. I don't like when we spend so much time apart." I frowned, cupping her face, my thumbs skimming under her eyes. They fluttered closed at my touch and I smiled at her "I know, babygirl." A small smile graced her lips at my words.

I hated this part.

Placing a kiss her forehead I whispered that I loved her too. Too bad she wouldn't remember what transpired or with whom.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

After making my way home and taking a well deserved nap, I got up and decided to go to the club. I most likely wouldn't be seeing Isabella tonight. I huffed under my breath. Aro, the asshole probably asked her to stay late. The meeting was a bust and he needed to flex his muscles. Keeping her late was the only safe way he could. I showered, changed then jumped in my car and made my way to the club. As I was driving I noticed the sky starting to cloud over. I guess the weathermen were right. Looks like we were getting a nice storm.

I reached the club in no time. Rules of the road be damned. Speed limits are suggestions.

With a slight bounce in step from the high, courtesy of Isabella and her mind blowing blow job skills, I pushed the door open. The scent of smoke and stale beer hit me. My nostrils flared in disgust as I passed the bar and made my way to the VIP area. The boys were whooping and hollering. I smiled as I sat at one of the tables. Emmet was fist pumping and doing a little happy dance in his seat. I glanced over and saw that there was a card game going on. Jasper sat with a scowl on his face while Emmett was waving his arms around. It looked like he was trying to prove a point with his gestures.

I snapped my fingers to get the waitresses attention. She smiled over at me while I motioned her to get my drink. She nodded her head in acknowledgement. I leaned back in my chair propping my ankle on my leg tapping my fingers in time with the deep electro beat. I felt the table shift as the waitress placed my Crown double, one cube of ice only in front of me. I smiled crookedly and winked my thanks. Jasper turned his head in my direction giving me a slight nod in recognition.

"Hey man. How's it going?"

I shrugged taking a sip of my drink. "Same ol' same ol'. How's your night?"

Jasper screwed up his face then frowned.

I laughed almost choking on my drink "It seems Emmett is being his normal douchey self."

Jasper nodded while he flipped off Emmet. "Yup. Fucking asshole took five grand off my hands." He scowled. "I swear to God that fucker cheats!"

I chuckled, reaching into my pocket to grab my blow and smokes. I sparked my cig taking a long pull then exhaling out through my nose while dumping the white powder onto the table. "What else is going on? I don't see Aro here. I thought for sure that he would be at the club after the shitty meeting we had today." I cut the little mountain into lines while reaching for a bill from my wallet.

Jasper snorted. "I don't think he'll be coming. My guess is he's trying to steer clear of you." My head snapped to look at him.

"What the fuck does that mean?" I leaned down and snorted my lines. I tilted my head back to keep my nose from dripping. "It was no different than any other meeting! Why the fuck is he in hiding?"

Jasper sighed. "You didn't hear then?" He smacked his palm to his forehead and muttered, "Obviously not you idiot. If he had Aro would be here." he muttered to himself. I cocked my brow needing clarification. "Aro has gone out of town." He paused then eyed me warily then rushed out the next words.

"HetookIsabellawithhim."

I gaped. My mind went blank. Then I saw red.

What. The. Fuck!?

My nostrils flared as I clenched my jaw.

My hand unconsciously wrapped around my glass keeping a tight grip. Anger tore through me. I jumped up, launching the table in front of me across the room. It broke into large pieces against the wall.

Everyone froze. The craziness was emanating of me in spades. I was furious!

Hadn't I told Aro not to do anything in regards to Isabella? I was seething. Aro disregarded my wishes. He took her and to top it off I had no clue where they went.

My head was spinning. Nobody defied me. I didn't care if Aro was the head of the Family; I made my point very clear this morning!

"WHERE THE FUCK IS SHE?" I roared.

Emmett and Jasper were huddled in the corner. Fear was in their eyes as they stared at me. My hand reached to my back, wrapping around my gun. I yanked it out swiftly and pointed it at one of Aro's men. He smirked and shook his head, "it wouldn't be wise to kill me. If word of you killing one of us gets back to him, and I assure it will, there will be no coming back."

I laughed. Hard. "Well, we'll just have to see won't we?" I took aim and put a bullet right between his eyes. He fell into a heap on the floor. I shoved the gun back into my jeans and made my way over to him. Blood was pooling around his head. I knelt down and gripped his hair.

"Fucker." I spit on his face as it fell back onto the floor.

I turned my face to Emmett and Jasper, cocking my brow waiting for an answer.

"We don't know, man." Emmett said from the other side of the room. My eyes were glued on his but he didn't waiver as he pushed off the wall, the fear in his eyes turning into determination as he started towards me, hands up to show me that there was no threat. My body was tense as he clapped his hand on my shoulder. "I know what she means to you." My head jerked towards him. He just shrugged. "We all know what she means to you. You're good but not that good, brother. Don't worry we'll help you find her."

I glanced over to Jasper who was nodding in agreement. "She's my Alice's best friend and she is one of the most selfless loving people I know. We won't let Aro fuck with her or hurt her in any way." He nodded to himself solidifying his statement.

"I will fucking find her." My jaw was tensing with worry. "I will find her and kill that fucking bastard!"

I had to get out of here. My lungs were struggling for air at the mere thought of Isabella being taken away to God knows where and to do... I blew out a breath. I wasn't going to think that. Aro was many things but he would never cause her any harm. She was still very valuable and he needed her.

_Fuck that! I need her_.

I pushed my way through the crowd. I didn't care who was in my way. I needed air. I heard Jasper yelling for me to come back. I ignored him and kept up my pace. I pushed the back door opened, my fists clenching. My body was shaking with anger. I was breathing so hard that I was starting to get lightheaded.

"THAT FUCKING BASTARD!" I screamed into the dark night.

I had to come up with a plan. Aro probably didn't say a word to anyone in regards to where he was taking her. He had this planned already. That much was clear. That asshole played me this morning.

Taking deep breaths to calm myself it was as if Mother Nature herself wanted to add to my misery. The sky opened up and torrential rain started falling followed but a burst of lightning a loud crack of thunder. I bent over resting my palms on my thighs. The rain was coming so fast that puddles had already started to form. I lifted one hand and pushed it into my hair, my grip impossibly tight. My Isabella was out there somewhere, and nobody would stand in my way. I would find her and bring her back.

I turned my face up and let the rain attempt to drown my anger. I let out a hysterical laugh when I heard the lyrics coming out of the club...

"_The machine watches over this unfortunate boy_

_A monument for forever versus me and you."_

There never was a more accurate statement than that.

* * *

**Thanks for reading :)**

**J xx**


End file.
